Retour en enfance
by CherryHitomie
Summary: HPHG. Suite à un accident en cours de potion, un membre du trio retombe en enfance. Et bien entendu, il va falloir que les deux autres s'en occupent.
1. Accident de potion

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennet pas, blablabla.

Résumé : Suite à un accident en cours de potion, un membre du trio retombe en enfance. Et bien entendu, il va falloir que les deux autres s'en occupent. (non ce n'est pas Harry qui rajeunit ;) )

Rating : K

Couple : Harry/Hermione

Note de l'auteur : Je m'excuse à l'avance pour tout le niais et le guimauve que risque de dégager cette fic. J'peux pas m'en empêcher :)

* * *

**Accident de potion**

Tout avait commencé par une journée comme les autres. Notre trio étaient actuellement en cours de potions et Rogue était toujours aussi désagréable. Afin d'éviter à Neville de commettre une nouvelle catastrophe, Hermione avait réussit à se mettre sur la table à côté de la sienne. De cette manière, elle pouvait lui dicter la marche à suivre. Malheureusement, étant stressé par le professeur qui passait près de lui, Neville mit des racines de mandragor au lieu de racines d'aconites. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre. Voyant que sa potion prenait un drôle d'aspect, Neville se baissa et ne fut donc pas touché quand sa potion implosa. En faite, la seule personne touché, se trouvait être Hermione.

- Mr Londubat ! Combien de temps encore allez-vous nous faire par de votre nullité ?

Neville se faisait tout petit. Les autres élèves étaient persuadé qu'en cet instant, le Gryffondor aurait tout donné pour se trouver ailleurs. Rogue porta son attention sur Hermione.

- Mr Potter, vous devriez conduire votre camarade à l'infirmerie.

Harry ne se fit pas prié, et prit Hermione par le bras, l'entraînant loin des cachots. Elle ne semblait pas particulièrement blessé mais il valait mieux vérifier.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Bien. Du moins je ne me sens pas bizarre. Peut-être que cette potion n'a aucun effet ?

- Je ne parirais pas.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien.

Hermione lui sourit pour le rassurer. Bien que n'étant pas vraiment convaincu, il sourit à son tour.

¤¤

Une demi-heure plus tard, Hermione était assise sur l'un des lit de l'infirmerie et attendait le diagnostic de Mme Pomfresh.

- Il me semble que tout est normale. Mais je préférerais vous garder pour la nuit, Miss Granger.

- Mais Mme, c'est ridicule ! Vous l'avez dit vous-même je vais bien.

- Elle a raison Mione, ça pourrait être grave. intervint Harry.

- Harry, si c'était toi …

- Justement ! Le fait est qu'il s'agit de toi !

- Très bien, vous avez gagné, Miss Granger. Vous pourrez retourner à vos apparemment. déclara l'infirmière, connaissant le caractère obstiné de la jeune fille.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'infirmerie, les cours étaient terminés. Ils se rendirent donc dans la Grande Salle où ils retrouvèrent Ron.

¤¤¤

Le lendemain matin, Ron et Harry descendaient dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner, croyant y retrouvé Hermione. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils s'aperçurent qu'elle n'était pas là. Cela ne sembla pas perturbé Ron, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Harry :

- C'est étrange tu ne trouve pas ?

- Elle est peut-être simplement en retard.

- Tu as déjà vu Hermione en retard, toi ?

- Non mais nous sommes samedi aujourd'hui, elle a peut-être décidé de faire la grâce matinée.

Harry aussi un sourcil, l'air de dire "tu vas m'en sortir encore beaucoup des excuses bidon ?". Ron soupira et poursuivit :

- Ecoute Harry, on attend encore quelques minutes et si elle ne vient pas on va la chercher. Ca te va ?

- Je crois que de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix.

- Exactement !

Ron commença alors à manger tout en discutant avec Seamus. Harry ne pouvait rien avalé. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ne tenant plus, il se leva, sortit de la Grande Salle et commença à monter les escaliers.

- Harry !

L'interpellé se retourna et vit Ron courir après lui. Le roux arriva à la hauteur du brun, haletant.

- Tu vas où comme ça ?

- Chercher Hermione.

- Bon sang, Harry t'es pas croyable.

Les deux garçons gravirent les marches et traversèrent différents couloirs avant de se retrouver devant la chambre de la Préfète. Harry s'apprêtait à toquer quand un cri angoissé brisa le silence. Il tenant d'ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci était fermé magiquement.

- Hermione ! Hermione, c'est Harry ! Tout va bien ? Ouvre cette porte, Mione ! Hermione !

Aucune réponse à ses appellations. Il se tourna vers son ami et lui dit :

- Ron, cours prévenir Dumbledore que quelque chose ne va pas !

Celui-ci acquiesça et parti en courant.

En collant son oreille contre la porte le Survivant n'entendit rien à part un léger bruit étouffé qui pouvait ressembler à un sanglot. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et prit une grande inspiration. Ill eva sa main droite et la posa sur la porte. Dans un bruit sourd, celle-ci explosa. La pièce était encore plongée dans le noir mais on entendait distinctement quelqu'un pleurer.

- Hermione ? Tu es là ?

Il alluma la lumière sur le côté et le spectacle qui lui faisait face le laissa sans voix. Sa seule pensée cohérente fut celle-ci : "_Mince alors, c'est quoi ce bordel ?" _"En effet, à la place de la jeune fille qu'il s'attendait à trouver dans son lit, il y avait une petite fille de six ans environ, très jolie, de longs cheveux bouclés encadrant un charmant visage actuellement ravagé par les larmes.

* * *

Voilà, je me lance dans une nouvelle publication ! Dîtes-moi si j'ai eu tort ou non ;) 


	2. Je veux rester avec toi

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennet pas, blablabla.

Rating : K

Couple : Harry/Hermione

Note de l'auteur : Cette nouvelle fic à été plutôt bien acceuillie, c'est pourquoi je poste déjà la suite ;) J'espère que vous aimerez autant !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Je veux rester avec toi**

L'enfant nageait dans ses vêtements (un tee-shirt et un petit short trop grand pour elle). Elle releva la tête vers le jeune homme et posa son regard d'un marron profond sur lui. Ce dernier eut une sensation bizarre de déjà vu. Ces yeux lui disaient quelque chose … La petite arrêta tant bien que mal de pleurer et le contempla un moment, sans avoir l'air apeurée le moins du monde. Harry s'avança alors jusqu'au lit et s'y assit, à proximité de la petite. Il ne s'approcha pas trop près, ne voulant pas lui faire peur. Ne sachant pas vraiment comment si prendre, il se contenta de dire :

- Salut.

- Bonjour.

- Tu sais qui je suis ?

Devant le signe de tête négatif de l'enfant, il poursuivit :

- Je m'appelle Harry Potter. Et toi ?

- Hermione. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger.

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise mais se reprit rapidement pour ne pas inquiéter la petite fille.

- Oh … Mais dis-moi, tu as quel âge ?

- Je vais avoir six ans. Et toi ?

- Moi ? J'en ai dix-sept. Tu sais ce que tu fais là ?

- Non, je … j'ai fait un cauchemar et je me suis réveillée ici. Il faisait vraiment peur ce cauchemar, avec un monsieur avec des yeux brillant.

Les larmes commencèrent à refaire surface dans les yeux de la petite fille. Voyant sa détresse le Survivant n'hésita pas et la pris dans ses bras. Elle était tellement adorable et elle ressemblait tellement à sa Hermione dans ses mimiques … enfin c'était normal puisque vraisemblablement il s'agissait en effet de la Hermione qu'il connaissait, mais en plus jeune. Hermione qui actuellement s'était blotti dans ses bras et tentait d'arrêter de pleurer. La petite ne savait pas trop où elle était mais une chose lui semblait sûre, ce garçon était gentil, elle pouvait lui faire confiance et se sentait en sécurité près de lui. Après s'être calmé, elle essuya ses dernières larmes du revers de la main.

- Tu ne diras pas à mon papa que j'ai pleuré, hein ?

- Non … Pourquoi ?

- Les grandes filles ne pleurent pas.

- Et tu es une grande fille ? demanda Harry avec un sourire.

- Oui !

- Bien. Je dirais rien. Promis.

- On est où ? Et ne me dis pas dans une chambre, ça je sais. Je suis pas idiote.

- Heu, je ne peux pas te le dire pour l'instant.C'est top secret.

Hermione le regarda l'air de dire : "mais bien sûr, et tu crois que je vais avaler ça ?". La vue de son amie à cinq ans, les bras croisée sur sa poitrine et les sourcils froncés fit éclater Harry de rire. Celle-ci, vexé, lui lançant son oreiller :

- Quoi ? C'est pas drôle, hein !

Harry lui renvoya le projectile alors qu'elle lui lançait un autre coussin. S'en suivit une terrible bataille d'oreillers, ponctuée de crises de fou rire, malheureusement interrompue par l'arrivée de Dumbledore et de Ron qui eurent l'air totalement perdue en voyant la scène.

- Harry ?

- Ah, Mr le directeur. Vous tombez bien.

- Pourrait-on savoir se qui se passe ici ?

D'un air très solanel, Harry leur dit :

- Mr le directeur, Ron, laissez-moi vous présenter Hermione Granger.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, je sais, ça fait un choc.

Le directeur s'agenouilla devant le lit et fit signe à Hermione de s'avancer.

- Bonjour Hermione, je m'appelle Albus. Je suis le directeur de cet établissement.

- Et je fais quoi là, moi ?

- Pour l'instant je ne sais pas. Mais pour le moment, il faut qu'on trouve des vêtements à ta taille, tu ne crois pas ?

- Si.

- Tu viens avec moi ?

Hermione regarda Harry un instant. Ce geste amusa le directeur. Harry lui fit un sourire encourageant.

- Vas-y.

Hermione prit donc la main que le directeur lui tendait. Avant qu'ils ne sortent, Harry demanda :

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux prévenir ses parents, non ?

- Je n'en suis pas sûr. Il ne faudrait pas les inquiéter pour rien. Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, j'aimerais que vous nous rejoignez à l'infirmerie dans une heure environ.

- Pas de problème.

¤¤¤

Une heure plus tard, les deux garçons se rendaient à l'infirmerie, comme l'avait exigé le directeur. Ils n'avaient parlé à personne de la situation actuelle.

Mme Pomfresh avait trouvé des habits à la taille de Hermione ainsi qu'un pyjama vert pâle (short et tee-shirt). Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, le directeur et Hermione discutaient tous les deux, la petite fille assise sur un lit d'infirmerie, ses pieds se balançant dans le vide. A leur entré, le viel homme se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants :

- Hermione me racontait ce qu'elle apprend à l'école en ce moment.

- J'ai sauté deux classes déjà ! précisa la petite fille à l'intention de Harry.

- Je sais pas pourquoi mais ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment.

Harry s'assit sur le lit à côté de Hermione. Ron fit de même. Ne le connaissant pas, Hermione le regarda quelques minutes puis se colla contre Harry. Cette réactions fit sourire le directeur. Celui-çi les informa que les tests indiquaient qu'il sagissait bel et bien d'Hermione Granger. Son explication déboucha sur l'insident survenu lors du cours du professeur Rogue. Hermione commenca une discution avec Harry. Ron se tourna alors vers le professeur :

- Et qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ? demanda Ron.

- Eh bien, on ne peut pas l'enfermer dans une chambre et la laisser seule toute la journée. Je demandrais à Pompom de s'occuper d'elle.

- NON !

Ron et le directeur sursautèrent. Ils portèrent leur attention sur la petite fille qui venait de crier. Une sorte de panique semblait s'emparer d'elle. Sans que l'on sâche pourquoi, elle se mit à trembler. Par instinct, Harry la prit dans ses bras. La petite cacha son visage contre le torse du jeune homme. Lui caressant les cheveux pour la rassurer, il lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, petite Mione ?

- Je ... je veux pas rester avec Pompom.

- Pourquoi ?

Serrant le tee-shirt de Harry avec ses petites mains, elle leva la tête vers lui. Les yeux encore embués de larmes, elle semblait hésiter à se justifier. Devant un geste encourageant de Harry, elle se décida :

- Je ... je veux rester avec toi.


	3. Petite mise au point

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennet pas, blablabla.

Résumé : Suite à un accident en cours de potion, un membre du trio retombe en enfance. Et bien entendu, il va falloir que les deux autres s'en occupent. (non ce n'est pas Harry qui rajeunit ;) )

Rating : K

Couple : Harry/Hermione

Note de l'auteur : visiblement, le début vous plaît :) J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite !

Bonne lecture à tou(te)s !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Petite mise au point**

Afin de ne pas alerter le reste de l'école, Harry, Ron et Hermione passèrent la journée dans la chambre de la Préfète, le directeur ayant réparé la porte brisée. Il était près de vingt et une heures quand Dumbledore vint les rejoindre. Celui-ci arriva en plein millieu d'une conversation :

- Ecoute, pour le moment, tu vas aller dormir et on en reparlera demain.

- D'accord. Mais il est où est Masha ?

- Masha ? demanda Ron.

- Son ours en peluche. précisa Harry.

Ron le regarda, interloqué :

- Comment tu sais ça toi ?

Harry se mit à rougir doucement. Voyant que le directeur était présent, il préféra ne pas répondre et s'adressa à Hermione :

- Tu vas devoir t'en passer cette nuit mon ange, on verra ça demain.

La petite fille ne semblait rassurer par cette réponse. Elle se blottit alors contre le brun, s'agrippant à son pull. Harry réfléchit deux secondes, puis se déserra de l'étreinte de la petite. Il ôta son pull, se retrouvant ainsi en tee-shirt, et le tendit à Hermione en souriant :

- Ca ne remplassera pas ton ours, mais c'est mieux que rien.

La petite le prit et l'enfila. Il lui arrivait aux genoux. Harry la fit descendre du lit, retira les couvertures et lui demanda de s'y allonger. Une fois fait, il remit les couvertures sur elle et la borda. Il s'apprétait à partir quand elle le retint par la manche :

- Un bisou, s'il te plaît.

Devant ses yeux suppliants, il ne pu dire non. Il se pencha doucement vers elle et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur la joue de la petite fille, sous les regards amusés de Ron et Dumbledore.

Ils sortirent tous les trois de la pièce, refermant la porte derrière eux. Le directeur s'adressa aux deux Gryffondor :

- Harry, Ron, vous passerez me voir dans mon bureau avec Hermione demain matin quand elle aura déjeuner.

- Entendu Mr le directeur.

- Le mot de passe est : sorbet framboise. Bonne nuit les garçons.

- Bonne nuit professeur.

Le directeur tourna à droite alors que les garçons se rendirent dans leurs dortoirs.

- Je crois qu'elle t'as adopté.

- Je crois aussi.

Harry croisa le regard moqueur de son camarade.

- Quoi ?

- Non rien.

- Ron, je connais ce regard.

- Mais rien ! C'est juste que ... vous êtes mignons tous les deux.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le lendemain matin, les deux garçons accompagné de Hermione (qui était portée par Harry) se rendirent dans le bureau du directeur. Celui-ci était en grande conversation avec McGonagall et Pomfresh, assisent devant lui, de l'autre côté du bureau. Quand Harry arriva, il déposa Hermione à terre. La petite se rendit vers le mur de droite, impressionné par les tableaux. Venant d'une famille Moldue, ce concepte de personnages qui bougeaient lui échappait totalement.

Les deux jeunes sorciers s'approchèrent des adultes et prirent place sur les chaises que le professeur de Métamorphose avait fait apparaître. L'attention de Harry était porté sur la petite :

- Elle était vraiment adorable comme gamine.

- Et plus maintenant ? demanda ironiquement le directeur.

- Heu … c'est-à-dire que je …

- Si nous passions aux choses sérieuse ?

Harry remercia en silence le professeur McGonagall qui était venu à son secours. La situation l'amusait elle aussi, mais ne laissait rien paraître :

- Bon, on sait qu'il s'agit bien de Miss Granger, et nous avons recomposé la potion que nous pensons être à l'origine de cette … "transformation". Le professeur Rogue se penche actuellement sur la composition d'un antidote. D'après lui, elle ne rajeunira plus. Mais il est encore loin d'avoir des résultats.

- Ouch … c'est plutôt mal parti.

- En effet Mr Weasley.

- Nous allons le faire tout de suite. Pour le moment je pense qu'il est inutile de prévenir Mr et Mme Granger de la situation. intervint le directeur.

Désignant Hermione qui discutsait avec les portraits, il demanda :

- Et sinon, comment va-t-elle ?

- Mis à part qu'elle est en parfaite santé, qu'elle est nettement en avance sur son âge … tout va bien. Je veux dire qu'elle n'a pas l'air trop perturbé d'être dans un lieu qu'elle ne connait pas. répondit Mme Pomfresh.

- Je pense que cela est dû à la présence de Mr Potter.

Le concerné rougit et détourna le regard. Il préféra changer de sujet :

- Elle sait qu'on lui ment à propos de ce qu'il se passe ici. Elle est trop intelligente pour croire qu'on est dans un simple pensionnat et que ses parents l'ont laissé ici pour quelques jours. Surtout qu'elle ne connait personne.

- Mais elle ne pose pas de questions ? demanda McGonagall.

- Non, elle sait qu'on lui mentira et puis je pense qu'elle sent qu'elle peut nous faire confiance.

- On a quand même un problème : que fera-t-on si nous ne parvenons pas à lui faire retrouver son âge normal ? Elle ne pourra pas rester ici éternellement.

- Il est évident que ça sera dur mais elle est intelligente, elle comprendra.

- Je pense qu'il faudra lui dire la vérité, comme ça au moins elle pourrait se promener dans les couloirs. risqua Ron.

- Vous avez raison. Je pense que vous devriez vous en charger avec Mr Potter. Elle pourrait ainsi vous accompagner en cours et restez près de vous.

Après les dernières mises aux points, Harry alla rejoindre Hermione. Elle lui fit aussitôt un grand sourire et commença à lui parler.

Du côté des professeurs :

- Ils sont attendrissant tous les deux.

- En effet Mr le directeur. Si vous le permettez, je vais voir où en est Severus.

- Quant à moi je vais retourner à mon infirmerie.

Harry les rejoignit, Hermione dans ses bras :

- Si vous le permettez Mr le directeur, nous allons retourner dans la chambre. Auriez-vous des occupations à nous proposer ?

- On peut faire des dessins ? demanda Hermione.

- Pourquoi pas.

- Et faire des blagues aux autres gens ?

- Harry ! intervint le directeur, faussement faché.

- Eh, c'est elle qui a eut l'idée ! se défendit le concerné.

- Même pas vrai ! Dis Harry, tu crois qu'on pourra faire un gâteau au chocolat pour midi ?

- Cela ne me pose aucun problème. intervint le directeur devant le regard interrogateur du Survivant. Alors tu restes avec Harry ?

- Oui !

Pour appuyer son affirmation, elle serra ses bras autour du cou de Harry, qui ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

- Alors c'est réglé. Harry, tu as carte blanche pour distraire notre inviter. Moi j'ai des … choses à faire.

- Bien chef ! répondit Hermione.

Les adultes secouèrent la tête, amusés, tandis que Ron et Harry étouffaient un fou rire.


	4. Petite Mione au grand jour

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennet pas, blablabla.

**Résumé** : Suite à un accident en cours de potion, un membre du trio retombe en enfance. Et bien entendu, il va falloir que les deux autres s'en occupent. (non ce n'est pas Harry qui rajeunit ;) )

**Rating** : K

**Couple** : Harry/Hermione

**Note de l'auteur** : Je profite de ma pause (foutu job de vacances !) pour vos donnez le chapitre suivant. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

Petite Mione au grand jour

Harry et Ron avaient expliqué et montré à la petite fille quelle était réellement la nature de cette école. Elle ne fut nullement effrayé mais émerveillée. Quelle petite fille ne rêverait pas d'un monde empli de magie ?

C'est ainsi que le lundi suivant la Grande Salle se tut progressivement quand Harry entra dans la pièce. Sur la demande de Dumbledore, il était arrivé un peu en retard, car le directeur tenait à dire quelques mots à son arrivée. Il tenait dans ses bras Hermione, quelque peu intimidée, mais qui regardait la salle.

- Ah, M. Potter. dit Dumbledore en se levant. Je suis ravi que vous soyez accompagné aujourd'hui. Chers élèves, voici la petite fille dont je vous ai parlé. Je compte sur vous pour faire en sorte qu'elle se sente bien parmi nous.

Le brouhaha des conversations s'éleva timidement puis repris son ampleur habituelle. Tous les élèves voulaient voir la petite Hermione et ils tombaient tous sous son charme : elle était tellement adorable avec déjà un caractère bien à elle et une intelligence bien au-dessus de la normale. La totalité des élèves avaient été mis au courant de la situation avant l'arrivée de Harry. Personne ne devait dévoiler à la petite Hermione qui elle était réellement. Mais tous se posaient beaucoup de questions. Une revenait sans cesse : que se passera-t-il si l'on ne trouve pas d'antidote ?

Une fois que Hermione s'était habitué aux autres Gryffondor, Harry s'absenta pour se rendre dans les cachots. Il voulait savoir où en était le professeur avec l'antidote. Pendant ce temps, à la table des Gryffondor, les élèves jouaient avec elle, lui parlaient mais ne disait rien sur sa véritable identité comme l'avaient demandé le directeur.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Harry revint dans la Grande Salle, sans être plus avancé sur ce qui le préoccupait. Quand Hermione le vit elle se précipita dans ses bras et il la rattrapa bien volontiers. Elle lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue et commença à lui parler. Les autres avaient un avis mitigé sur la scène à laquelle ils venaient d'assister. La plupart étaient attendrit mais bon nombre de Serpentard trouvait cela pathétique. Après un dernier regard à Ron, Harry sortit avec Hermione dans ses bras alors que la petite faisait des signes de la main aux élèves avec qui elle parlait avant.

¤¤¤

Ron, Seamus et Dean étaient dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, penchés sur des livres qu'ils avaient emprunté à la bibliothèque, espérant qu'il y aurait quelque chose sur ce qui était arrivé à Hermione, quand Harry arriva dans la salle. En ce moment, Hermione était avec Ginny, dans le parc. Le garçon se laissa tomber sur une chaise à côté de Ron.

- Alors ? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

- Rien qui concerne le cas qui nous intéresse. Je crois vraiment que Rogue est le seul qui pourrait faire quelque chose.

- Il va bientôt trouver, j'espère.

- Elle te manque déjà ?

Harry ne préféra pas répondre alors que Ron se replongeait dans ses bouquins. Quelques minutes plus tard ils entendirent des cris joyeux venant du couloir et peu de temps après Hermione arriva, poursuivit par Ginny.

- Mione jolie, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Harry, perplexe.

L'interpellé couru jusqu'à lui et vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux :

- Elle veut m'attraper et me croquer !

- T'inquiète pas, je te protégerais !

- Je sais !

La petite lui fit un grand sourire. Ginny prit place à côté de Seamus, ayant comprit que Hermione avait reporté toute son attention sur Harry. Cela faisait d'ailleurs bien rire les autres. Chaque fois que Harry apparaissait, Hermione ne se préoccupait plus que de lui. La brunette descendit des genoux de son protecteur et alla jouer avec Pattenrond, roulé en boule sur l'un des fauteuil.

- On devrait peut-être aller dîner, vous croyez pas ? demanda Dean.

- Tu as raison. répondit Ron. De toute manière on trouvera rien dans ses livres. Ce qu'il nous faudrait c'est ... Hermione. Elle connaît la bibliothèque par coeur.

Ils décidèrent donc de se rendre à la Grande Salle. Harry s'approcha de la petite fille et s'accroupit devant elle :

- Tu viens, mon ange ? C'est l'heure de dîner.

Il lui tendit les bras et elle s'y blottit tout naturellement. C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle

¤¤

Le soir venu, Harry était assis sur le sol du dortoir et Hermione en tailleur sur le lit du brun. Ils jouaient au jeu des sept familles quand le regard de Hermione se posa sur une photo du trio, posé sur la table de chevet de Harry.

- C'est qui la fille avec toi et Ron ?

- C'est une jeune fille qui fait partie de cette école. C'est une très bonne amie.

Les autres garçons présents dans le dortoir, tendirent l'oreille, étant intéressé par la conversation. Voyant le regard malicieux de Hermione posé sur lui, Harry demanda :

- Quoi ?

- Non, rien. Elle est belle.

- Très.

- Comment elle s'appelle ?

- Elle s'appelle Hermione, comme toi.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui. Et comme toi elle est très intelligente et très courageuse.

- J'aimerais bien être comme elle quand je serais plus grande.

- Ca pourra sûrement s'arranger.

Elle continuait de posé des questions quand Ron sembla avoir une idée lumineuse. Il regarda Harry avec une lueur malicieuse dans le regard. Le Survivant le remarqua et lui envoya un coup d'œil interrogatif puis eut l'air légèrement "angoissé". Il appréhendait assez ce qui allait arriver, connaissant Ron. Le sourire du rouquin paraissait vouloir lui dire "j'ai une idée qui ne va pas te plaire et qui va te mettre très mal à l'aise et ça, ça me réjouit beaucoup". Il vint s'asseoir sur le lit de Harry, à côté de Hermione, et lui demanda :

- Dis-moi Hermione, quand tu seras grande tu voudras te marier avec Harry ?

Harry lança un regard de tueur à Ron qui semblait fière de lui. Les autres garçons tentaient de rire le plus discrètement possible. Après tout, il était typique des filles de cet âge-là de vouloir épouser leur papa ou une figure masculine emblématique de cette génération. Ron profitait donc de cela, et du fait qu'il s'agissait de Hermione, pour mettre Harry mal à l'aise. La petite Hermione semblait vraiment surprise de cette question, voire choquée.

- Ben, non.

- Non ? Pourquoi ? demanda Ron, surprit.

- Parce qu'il est déjà marié.

Là, les garçons stoppèrent leurs activités et la regardèrent, interrogateur. Ron poursuivit :

- Vraiment ?

- Mais oui.

- Et avec qui ?

- Elle.

En disant cela, elle désigna la photo du trio posé sur la table de chevet. Ron était aux anges. Son plan avait marché au-delà de ses espérances et Harry avait l'air très, très gêné. C'est plus que rouge qu'il répliqua :

- Heu … non mon ange. Je ne suis pas marié avec elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien, je … c'est un peu compliqué.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire qu'ils sont mariés ? demanda Seamus.

- Parce qu'ils sont amoureux. Ca se voit.

Ron passa sa main dans les cheveux de la petite fille avec un grand sourire :

- Tu sais que je t'adore toi.

Puis il se tourna vers Harry :

- Si jeune et déjà si perspicace !

- C'est bon Ron, on a compris ! intervint Harry, passablement énervé.

S'inquiétant du ton qu'avait employer le brun, elle descendit du lit et demanda d'une petite voix :

- Tu es fâché ?

La voyant aux bord des larmes, ils la prit dans ses bras, la faisant s'asseoir sur lui :

- Pas contre toi en tout cas mon ange.

- Tu m'étonnes ! murmura Ron, sarcastique.

- Ron, tu me saoul !

¤¤¤

Le lendemain matin commençait la première journée de cours pour Hermione. Etant d'un naturel calme, les professeurs n'avaient vu aucune objection à ce qu'elle assiste aux cours. Afin de ne pas déranger les autres élèves, Harry , Ron et Hermione s'installaient sur les tables du fond. Harry se demandait comment il allait occupé la petite durant ces heures, mais aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Hermione semblait passionné par les cours. Et comme le disait si bien Ron :

- Comme quoi, il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais !

¤¤

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau du directeur, deux hommes et une femme discutaient :

- Ce cas est vraiment intéressant, je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel. Et vous dite que tout ceci n'est dû qu'à un accident ?

Le directeur acquiesça. Cela faisait déjà trois fois que le professeur Rogue, ici présent, relatait cette étrange histoire à la Médicomage, Mlle Riccia, venu leur prêter main forte. Etant dans l'obligation de maintenir ses cours, le professeur de potion n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour chercher un antidote et avait, avec l'accord de Dumbleodre, fait appel à un Médicomage.

- J'aimerais faire quelques tests avec vos échantillons si vous le permettez.

- Bien entendu. Suivez-moi dans les cachots.

Après avoir consulté la potion responsable de cette situation et les différentes découverte de Rogue, la Médicomage demanda à voir Hermione. Lorsque la petite sortit de cet entretient, elle ne dit rien sur ce qui s'était passé avec le femme mais semblait aller bien. Elle rejoignit les Gryffondor dans la Grande Salle et prit place entre Harry et Ron.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ?

- Elle m'a fait avaler un truc. Mais elle m'a pas dit pourquoi. Et tu sais quoi ? Cette femme, on dirait une vraie poupée Barbie !

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper un éclat de rire. Les autres le regardèrent sans

comprendre, il leur fit un signe de la tête comme quoi tout allait bien. Chacun retourna donc à son assiette. Ils mangèrent tous en discutant mais au bout de quelques temps Hermione arrêta de manger. Elle palissait à vue d'œil. Tout d'un coup elle tomba par terre et fut prise de convulsions sous les regards effrayés et angoissés de ses compagnons de table. Mme Pomfresh et le directeur se précipitèrent vers elle. L'infirmière prit son pouls. Personne ne parlait. Ils restaient silencieux, observant avec attention et appréhension. Harry, qui était agenouillé près d'elle, regardait la scène avec beaucoup d'inquiétude. Lorsque les convulsions cessèrent, il la prit dans ses bras, et sur un signe de Mme Pomfresh, l'emmena à l'infirmerie, suivi par Ron, quelques Gryffondor et le directeur.

Personne ne comprenait ce qui s'était passé, la crise avait était si soudaine et si inattendue ... De plus Mme Pomfresh avait dit que Hermione ne risquait rien.

¤¤

Les Gryffondor qui avaient accompagné Hermione à l'infirmerie attendaient anxieusement et en silence dans le couloir depuis plus d'une demi heure. La Médicomage les avait rejoint. L'infirmière et le directeur sortirent enfin, un sourire rassurant sur les lèvres. Les visages interrogateurs se dressaient devant eux. Avant que quiconque n'ouvre la bouche, le directeur prit la parole :

- Tout va bien, elle est hors de danger.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Ron.

- Je pense qu'elle a fait une réaction allergique assez violente au médicament que Mlle Riccia lui a administré.

Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus, Neville et Ginny se tournèrent vers la Médicomage, leur regards emplis de reproches. La femme essaya de se justifier, confuse :

- Je suis vraiment désolé, ça ne s'était jamais produit auparavant. Je pensais que …

- Mais c'est bien ça votre problème ! la coupa Harry. Vous pensez toujours mais vous ne faite jamais rien de bien !

- Mr Potter, je …

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on a l'habitude avec vous et vos collègues… Sachez seulement que s'il lui était arrivé la moindre chose je vous aurais tué de mes propres mains ! Est-ce bien clair ?

La femme acquiesça en silence, n'en menant pas large. Connaissant le caractère explosif de Harry, les autres Gryffondor n'osaient pas intervenir. Plus calmement, il demanda à l'infirmière :

- Je peux aller la voir ?

- Bien sûr Mr Potter, elle va bien maintenant. Elle est juste un peu fatiguée.

Il entra dans l'infirmerie sans un regard pour la Médicomage. Le directeur se tourna vers elle :

- Je sais que vous avez voulu faire au mieux mais la prochaine fois demandez moi mon avis avant ou celui de Pompom. Ou encore mieux : abstenez-vous !

Suivit par les Gryffondor, il se rendit à son tour dans l'infirmerie. Harry était assis sur un lit, Hermione blottit dans ses bras.

Deux heures plus tard, la petite s'était endormie, tenant la main de Harry.

* * *

Au fait, pour ceux qui le sont encore, je vous souhaite de passer de bonnes vacances ! ;) 


	5. Patins à glace et promesse

**Disclaimer **: toujours pas à moi. C'est pas faute d'espérer !

**Note de l'auteur** : J'avais complètement oublier que j'avais commencé à poster cette fic. Rooooooooo la honte (- -') J'me désespère.

Pardon pour le retard, j'le ferais plus c'est promit !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Patins à glace et promesse**

Dès le lendemain, la Médicomage fut renvoyer à Ste Mangouste. Les recherches seraient plus longues mais au moins, elles seraient sûr. Aujourd'hui, les cours des Gryffondor de septième année se terminaient à quinze heures. La Salle Commune était donc déserte quand Ron et Harry, portant Hermione, y entrèrent. La petite ayant manifesté son désir de faire de la peinture, le directeur leur avait fournis le matériel nécéssaire.

Alors que Ginny, accompagné de plusieurs autres Gryffondor, s'apprétait à entrer dans la Salle Commune, elle s'arrêta un moment en entendant des cris étouffés. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, ils eurent un choc. Devant eux, tous les meubles avait été repoussés vers les murs. Il y avait, au centre de la pièce, trois grands chevalets dont les feuilles blanches étaient devenues très colorées. Mais en réalité, ils ne servaient plus à grand-chose puisque les trois apprentis peintres semblaient les délaisser, préférant s'exercer sur leurs compagnons. Hermione, Harry et Ron s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Ils étaient recouverts de diverses nuances de bleu, de rouge, de jaune ... Surtout Hermione et Harry, en fait, qui s'appliquaient à se peinturlurer l'un l'autre, d'abord au pinceau puis en se lançant des giclées de peinture. La rouquinne risqua un pied à l'intérieur de la salle et demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

- Ginny ! s'exclama Hermione sans cesser de colorer les deux garçons.

- Vous êtes déjà là ? constata Harry.

Profitant de son instant d'inattention, la fillette renversa un bol entier de vert fluo sur les cheveux du Survivant, celui-ci étant à genoux, pour être à la hauteur de l'enfant. Les Gryffondor réprimèrent tant bien que mal un fou rire. Harry se dressa sur ses jambes et regarda Hermione, prêt à riposter :

- Ah, on m'attaque par derrière … vengeance !

Dans un rire, la petite se cacha derrière le groupe des nouveaux arrivants.

- Au secours !

Ils se firent un devoir de "protéger" Hermione. Harry ne pouvait pas gagner contre eux mais Ginny et Ron se rangèrent de son côté et la bataille continua de plus belle pendant une bonne heure, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent, complètement épuisés et totalement recouverts de peinture. Les garçons allèrent prendre une douche, hermione y allant avec Ginny. Ils en resortirent propre et changé.

¤¤

Dans la Salle Commune, Hermione commençait à s'agiter. Visiblement elle cherchait un moyen de s'occuper. Harry leva les yeux de son livre et la regarda en silence. Il refléchit quelques minutes, puis lui demanda :

- Dis-moi Mione, ça te dirait de faire du patin à glace ?

La petite se tourna vers lui, les yeux plein d'étoiles :

- Vrai ?

Harry ferma son bouquin et acquiéça. Il se leva et lui tendit les bras. Comme d'habitude, elle s'y réfugia. Se tournant vers ses amis, Harry demanda :

- D'autres personnes sont intérressé ?

¤¤

Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Seamus et Dean arrivèrent devant le lac gelé, des patins à glace dans les mains. Ils s'assirent sur le bord du lac afin de chaussés leurs patins. Hermione et Ginny furent rapidement prête et attendirent les garçons.

- Ca fait une éternité que je n'en avais pas fait ! commenta Seamus.

- Et bien estime-toi heureux parce que moi je n'en ai jamais fait ! répliqua Ron, peu rassuré.

- Tu verras, c'est simple comme bonjour ! intervint Harry avec un petit sourire ironique.

- On y va ? demanda Hermione, impatiente.

- C'est parti championne ! lança Harry en se levant.

Ginny, Seamus et Dean suivirent Harry et s'avancèrent sur la glace.

- Hey ! Vous pourriez m'attendre quand même. s'indigna Ron en se levant plus difficilement.

- Tu te rend compte, Ron, tu es le seul à ne pas savoir faire de patins. consta Dean.

- Je préfère les climats plus chaud, moi ! Je crois que j'aurais encore préféré aller à la pêche …

Voyant que Ron avait vraiment du mal, Hermione lui tendit la main :

- Tu veux que je te montre ? Tu vas voir c'est facile, moi c'est maman qui m'a appris !

- Heu …, je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne idée.

Mais il ne peut résister à sa petite mine suppliante et se laissa entraîner. A sa grande surprise il ne se débrouillait pas trop mal, ça devait surtout être du au fait qu'il ne voulait pas paraître trop "nul" devant les deux filles, échapper aux sarcasmes de Harry et faire plaisir à Hermione. Alors que Ron commençait à se sentir à l'aise, Harry passa près de lui :

- Alors, c'était pas si difficile !

Il manqua de le faire tomber en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

- Harry !

- Quoi ? demanda l'interpellé, innocemment.

Mais Hermione, pour venger Ron, passa derrière le Survivant en faisant un clin d'œil à Ron qui comprit la manœuvre et continua de parler à Harry pour le distraire. La petite lui fit soudain des chatouilles ce qui le déstabilisa mais ne le fit malheureusement pas tomber, il avait une trop grande pratique du patin à glace pour ça. Il se retourna rapidement et tenta d'attraper Hermione avec un sourire vengeur mais elle réussi à lui échapper et glissa rapidement pour s'enfuir. Il la poursuivit pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête et se laisse tombé dans l'herbe à côté de Ron et Ginny, trop fatiguée pour continuer.

- Pouce !

- Quel pouce ? Ah non mademoiselle, vous n'allez pas vous en sortir comme ça !

Il l'attrappa alors et la fit tourner dans les airs, la faissant rire aux éclats :

- Non ! Au secours !

¤¤

Trop occupé à s'amuser, ils ne virent as leur du dîner arriver. Ils auraient pu continuer encore quelques temps mais l'estomac de Ron les rapella à l'odre. Ils se rendirent donc dans Grande Salle, Harry portant de nouveau la petite fille. Ils commencèrent tous à manger lorsque Seamus demanda :

- Au fait Harry, quant est-ce que tu reprend les entraînement de Quidditch ? Parce que depuis l'arriver de Mione, tu n'en a pas fait un seul.

- J'avoue que j'avais complètement oublier ça. Il va falloir que je m'excuse auprès des autres joueurs.

- C'est quoi le Quidditch ? demand la petite voix de Hermione.

- C'est un sport de sorciers qui se joue sur des balais volant.

- Des balais volants ? Comme les sorcières dans les dessins animés ?

- Oui.

- Dis, tu me feras voler ?

Etonné, Harry fixa la petite. La Hermione qu'il connaissait détestait monter sur un balsi. A moins qu'elle n'ai tout simplement peur. Pourtant les yeux suppliants de la petite fille le perturbaient. Si elle voulait tant que ça monter sur un balais, pourquoi semblait-elle les fuir lorsqu'elle était encore adolecsente ?

- Dis-moi, petite puce, tu veux bien me faire une promesse ?

- Quoi ?

- La prochaine fois que je te propose de venir vole avec moi, tu viendras ?

- Tu vas m'emmener voler ?

- Oui. Alors ?

- Oui !

- Promis ?

- Promis.

Ron et Ginny échangèrent un regard puis sourirent. Harry était fier de lui car la prochaine fois qu'il le lui demanderait, elle serait de nouveau grande mais obligé de tenir sa promesse. Depuis le temps qu'il voulait qu'elle l'accompagne … A chaque fins d'entraînement, auquel Hermione assistait, Harry lui demandait si elle voulait aller faire un tour en balais. Et quelque soit ses arguments, elle refusait à chaque fois. Il aurait du penser plus tôt à la faire rajeunir. Il savait qu'elle n'allait pas être très contente qu'il ait profité du fait qu'elle soit petite pour parvenir à ses fins, mais espérait qu'elle ne reviendrait pas sur sa parole.

- Bien, je crois qu'il est l'heure de coucher les petites filles.

- Non ! supplia Hermione.

- Il est presque dix heures, Dumbledore avait dit : maximmun neuf heures trente ! On va déjà se faire taper sur les doigts !

- Non … s'il te plaît ...

- En plus tu dors debout !

- Même pas vrai ! répliqua-t-elle en étouffant un bâillement.

- On va tous aller se coucher de toute façon alors, ouste ! Au lit !

Il la prit d'autorité dans ses bras et elle ne protesta que faiblement tant elle était fatiguée. Il salua ses camarades et prit la direction de la chambre de la Préfète.

Une fois qu'elle fut endormit, Harry se rendit à la tour des Gryffondor. Ron et Seamus étaient installé dans des faauteils devant la cheminée. Le Survivant les rejoint.

- Alors, vous avez eux ce que tu voulais ? delanda Ron, un sourire en coin.

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parle.

- De ta femme …

- Ah, Ron … Ron ! Ton sens de l'humour laisse toujours autant à désirer.

- Mais tu as compris de qui je parlais.

- Tu es un livre ouvert pour moi, Ron.

- Mouais. Tu pense qu'elle le fera ?

- Je l'espère.

- Ca n'était pas très fair-play. remarqua Seamus.

- On fait avec les moyens qu'on a !

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle apprécie réellement l'attention.

- Tu crois ?

- Je ne dis pas qu'elle n'en a pas envie mais le fait est que tu lui as un peu forcé la main, là …

- Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Tu sais, ce n'est pas facile de passer du temps seul avec elle. Et surtout de l'arracher à ses satanés bouquins !

Ron hocha la tête pour confirmer que c'était aussi son impression. C'était rare qu'ils aient de telles conversations et ils en sortaient souvent assez mal à l'aise. Harry se confiait rarement à propos de ses sentiments, et d'autant moins à propos de ceux concernant Hermione.

* * *

Et voilà ;)

Pour ceux qui se posent la question, Hermione ne devrait pas tarder à grandir, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Bonne journée !


	6. S'il te plaît, dors avec moi

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennet pas, blablabla.

**Couple** : Harry/Hermione

**Rating** : K+ (juste de gros sous-entendus vers le dizième chapitre si je me souviens bien)

**Note de l'auteur** : Oui je sais, ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai rien posté. Mais je suis en plein dans cette belle connerie qu'on appelle le bac (avec leur bourage de crâne, j'vais finir par me tirer une balle avant la fin XD).

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : S'il te plaît, dors avec moi**

La petite Hermione dormait à présent sur les genoux de Ron. Ils avaient commencé une converstion dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, et celle-çi avait finit par s'éterniser, plongeant peu à peu la fillette dans les bras de Morphée. Harry se décida à la ramener dans sa chambre, son lit étant très certainement plus confortable que les genoux du rouquin.

Il se dirigea donc, la petite fille dans les bras, en direction de la chambre de la Préfète, accompagné par Ron. Alors que celui ci ouvrait la porte de la chambre, Hermione commença à s'agiter dans les bras de Harry. Il la déposa sur le lit et la recouvrit des couvertures mais elle s'agitait de plus en plus, murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles, et semblait repousser des ennemis invisibles.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Elle fait un cauchemar je pense. Tu peux y aller, je vais attendre qu'elle se soit calmée.

- Comme tu voudras. Bonne nuit, Harry.

- Toi aussi.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers la petite quand Ron eut fermé la porte. Son état empirait et elle se débattait de plus en plus contre on ne savait quoi. Des larmes commençaient à perler au bord de ses paupières ce qui bouleversait Harry. Il entreprit de la réveiller, passant doucement une main sur la joue de la fillette :

- Mione ... Mione, réveille toi !

Elle se redressa brusquement, les yeux grands ouvert, regardant frénétiquement autours d'elle à la recherche d'un éventuel danger. Harry la prit finalement dans ses bras et tenta de la consoler.

- Ca va aller ma puce. C'était juste un cauchemar. Tout va bien se passer, je suis là maintenant.

Hermione ne l'écoutait pas, s'accrochant à lui comme à une boue de sauvetage, laissant libre cours à ses larmes.

- Tu veux me raconter ton cauchemar ?

- Je ... je sais pas … il y avait le monsieur avec les yeux qui brillent et puis des gens habillé tout en noir. Ils étaient pas gentils, pas du tout ! Ils ont fait du mal à plein d'enfants ...

- Ils ne te feront pas de mal, je te le promets. Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal, jamais. Tu me crois ?

- Oui ... Tu restes avec moi cette nuit ?

- Ecoute, mon ange, je ne pense pas que se soit une très bonne idée.

- S'il te plaît …

Il ne pouvait pas résister à ces petits yeux brillants et son regard si adorable qui le faisait craquer à chaque fois, qu'elle soit enfant ou non. Il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. D'après l'infirmière et Rogue, elle pouvait reprendre sa taille normale d'une nuit à l'autre. Et avec la chance qu'il avait, ce serait sûrement cette nuit plutôt qu'une autre. Même si il n'y avait rien à redire à consoler une enfant de six ans complètement apeurée, le fait est qu'elle serait bientôt de nouveau une belle jeune fille et accessoirement sa meilleure. Hors les meilleurs amis ne dorment pas ensemble, pas vrai ?

- S'il te plaît …

- D'accord.

- Merci !

- Ouais, tu as de la chance que je ne puisse rien te refuser …

Hermione se poussa à l'autre bout du lit et quand Harry se mit lui aussi sous les couvertures, tout habillé, la petite se blottit tout naturellement contre lui. Ils s'endormirent rapidement tous les deux, d'un sommeil calme et reposant jusqu'au matin.

¤¤¤¤

Le lendemain matin, les deux dormeurs n'avaient pas bougé durant la nuit mis à part que Hermione avait la tête posée au creux de l'épaule de Harry, une main sur son torse et que ce dernier entourait la taille de la jeune fille de ses deux bras, le nez dans ces cheveux châtain. Et oui, j'ai bien dit jeune fille parce que durant la nuit la transformation avait bien eut lieu et qu'il s'agissait maintenant de deux adolescents enlacés dans ce lit et dormant profondément plutôt qu'une petite fille apeurée recherchant un peu de réconfort dans les bras d'un garçon. Inconsciemment ils s'étaient rapprochés, recherchant le contact du corps de l'autre.

¤¤¤¤

Pendant ce temps, Ron discutait avec Dean, assis dans les fauteuils de la Salle Commune quand Ginny les rejoignie :

- Bonjour.

- 'lut.

- Vous n'avez pas vu Mione et Harry, ce matin ?

- Non.

Ron commença à sourire bizarrement, ce qui intrigua les deux autres. Surprenant leurs regards, il s'expliqua :

- Combien de fois j'ai rêvé d'une telle situation !

- Comment ça ?

- Hermione et Harry, absent en même temps, un matin …

- Ron ! Il ne s'agit certainement pas de ce à quoi tu pense !

- Ah bon, tu crois ? C'est dommage !

- Ron !

- Ben, quoi ? Depuis le temps qu'on attend ça …

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, Ron. Ils en ont pas marre de jouer à « je t'aime moi non plus » ? approuva Dean.

- On devrait peut-être aller les chercher ?

- Je m'occupe d'Hermione et vous deux de Harry, d'accord ?

- Impossible.

- Pourquoi ?

- Harry n'a pas dormit dans le dortoir cette nuit.

Il partit en courant sans laisser aux deux autres le temps de répliquer. Ginny et Dean se regardèrent : ils haussèrent tout deux les épaules puis se dirrigèrent vers la chambre de Hermione.

¤¤¤¤

Ginny et Dean était déjà devant la porte quand Ron arriva, quelque peu essoufflé.

- Où est-ce que tu étais ?

- J'avais besoin de ça ! annonça-t-il, un immense sourire sur les lèvres, en brandissant l'appareil photo de Colin, faisant sourire les deux autres.

- A toi l'honneur, Ginny.

Elle s'avança donc et frappa à la porte :

- Mione ? C'est Ginny. Tu vas être en retard en cours. Mione !

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Ginny se résolut à ouvrir la porte. Ron tenait déjà prêt son appareil photo et Dean était resté en arrière. Elle l'ouvrit en grand mais la lumière du couloir ne suffit pas à percer l'obscurité de la pièce. Elle lança le sortilège de Lumos, appréhendant quelque peu ce qu'elle allait découvrir.

Elle ne fut pas vraiment surprise mais Ron ne fut pas déçu : leurs deux amis étaient bien dans le même lit aussi proche l'un de l'autre qu'il était possible de l'être. La lumière ne les réveilla pas réellement. Harry se contenta de pousser un grognement et resserra son étreinte autour de la jeune fille qui recala sa tête dans le cou de son compagnon. Le rouquin jubilait et prit plusieurs photos. Les deux autres ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire.

- Eh bien, on n'aura pas fait le voyage pour rien ! lança Ron.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- Je ne sais pas, on pourrait peut-être les laisser. Ils sont mignons comme ça. proposa Dean.

- C'est vrai. Mais je pense qu'il faudrait quand même les …

Elle s'interrompit quand Harry commença à remuer dans le lit, signe de son réveil prochain. Ron se dirrigea alors rapidement vers la porte :

- S'il me voit ici il va me réduire en miettes. Sortons.

- Je suis assez d'accord. Et Mione va m'arracher les yeux.

Ils refermèrent soigneusement la porte et s'éloignèrent dans le couloir.

- Je suis quand même content d'avoir pu immortaliser ce moment. J'ai bien cru qu'un autre mage noir allait débarqué avant que ça n'arrive.

- Ron !

- Quoi ? C'est vrai !

* * *

Et voilà ! Maintenant qu'Hermione est revenue grande, on va pourvoir passer aux choses sérieuses ;) 

_Pitié dites-moi que vous êtes toujours là et que vous avez pas mouru devant votre écran en attendant désespérément que je poste enfin cette foutu suite TT_


	7. Réveille à deux

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennet pas, blablabla.

**Couple** : Harry/Hermione

**Rating** : K+ (juste de gros sous-entendus vers le dizième chapitre si je me souviens bien)

**Noe de l'auteur** : je suis censer poster que ce week-end, mais là je serais en cas de révisions de force majeur. Si japproche mon ordi, je sais que j'en décollerais pas, donc que je ne réviserais pas (j'ai pas beaucoup de volonté, j'avoue. Mais comment résister à l'appel de l'ordinateur ???????) Donc voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture à toutes !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Réveille à deux**

Harry était effectivement en train de se réveiller, il n'arrivait pas trop à savoir où il était mais il se sentait si bien qu'il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Cependant, quand il se rendit compte qu'il devait cet état de plénitude à la sensation du corps chaud blottit contre lui et qu'il reconnut l'odeur de sa meilleure amie, il ouvrit rapidement les yeux, ce qui ne l'avança d'abord pas à grand-chose puisque la chambre était plongée dans le noir. Quand ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité il se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la sienne mais de celle d'Hermione et tout lui revint en mémoire. Il hésita sur la conduite à tenir : il appréciait grandement la situation, c'était indiscutable et elle n'avait pas l'air de déplaire à Hermione qui semblait trouver qu'il constituait un très bon oreiller. Mais d'un autre côté cette situation n'était pas le fruit d'une réflexion mûre et poussée ni même d'un acte délibéré sinon celui de conséquences diverses mises bout à bout.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Durant tout le temps de cette conversation intérieure il n'avait pas enlevé ses bras qui enserraient la jeune fille. Certes il n'en avait pas envie mais pour sa défense il se disait aussi que cela aurait pour conséquence de la réveiller et il ne voulait pas le faire avant d'avoir trouver quelque chose de cohérent à lui dire. Il resta ainsi plusieurs minutes, osant à peine respirer avec l'odieuse impression de profiter de la situation. Rassuré par la respiration calme et régulière de la jeune femme il dégagea finalement un de ses bras et le leva pour pouvoir repousser une mèche ondulée qui lui chatouillait le nez depuis un moment. Emporté par son élan, il commença à caresser la joue de la jeune fille en repoussant d'autres mèches derrière ses oreilles de façon à pouvoir admirer son merveilleux visage illuminé par un petit sourire et des traits sereins. Il retrouvait les traits de la petite fille quelque part, et cela l'émouvait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il se dit que leur fille, si elle ressemblait à sa mère serait sûrement la plus jolie que la terre …

Mais il se reprit rapidement : « leur » fille ? N'importe quoi ! Il secoua la tête et se reconcentra sur les traits réguliers d'Hermione. Il redessina son visage d'un doigt tremblant. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé d'un réveil comme celui-là ? Dans les bras de la fille qu'il aimait plus que tout ? Et il le devait finalement au hasard. Il se surprit à bénir cette potion dont il ne se rappelait déjà plus le nom et la maladresse de Neville qui lui avaient permis de voler ce moment précis.

Il s'attarda un instant sur ses lèvres puis sa main délaissa le visage de la jeune fille pour aller prendre sa main sur son torse. Il l'effleura d'abord du bout des doigt, cette main si blanche puis posa la sienne dessus, la caressant de son pouce. Il poussa un soupir de contentement puis ferma les yeux comme pour marquer à tout jamais cette scène dans sa mémoire. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour rencontré un regard noisette qu'il connaissait plus que bien. Harry et Hermione se retrouvèrent quasiment nez à nez. Ne sachant pas quoi dire, il esquissa quelque chose qui devait ressembler à un sourire. Hermione lui en rendit un magnifique qui lui fit oublier toutes ses craintes et prit la parole :

- On ferait peut-être mieux d'y aller, non ? Dumbeldore doit nous attendre.

- Heu … oui, bien sûr.

Hermione se détacha doucement de l'étreinte de son ami et s'assit sur le lit. Prit d'un doute, Harry demanda :

- Ca fait longtemps que tu es réveillée ?

- Oh, non … peut-être une vingtaine de minutes.

Après un dernier sourire, elle s'engouffra dans la salle de bain, laissant un Harry Potter abasourdi dans le lit. Une vingtaine de minutes ! Donc depuis que lui-même s'était réveillé en fait … donc elle était réveillée quand il lui avait caressé le visage et prit la main !

D'un autre côté elle n'avait rien dit donc il pouvait supposer que cela ne lui avait pas déplut mais maintenant elle savait, elle savait tout ! Bon, elle le savait sûrement avant mais quand même, là c'était … et même son soupir ! Oh, mon dieu … Il ne savait absolument pas comment il devait réagir. Il s'assit sur le lit, les pieds sur le tapis, enfila ses chaussures puis se passa une main dans les cheveux pour leur donner un semblant de discipline mais c'était plus une habitude qu'autre chose car étant donné leur entêtement, le combat était perdu d'avance. Puis il attendit. Cinq minutes plus tard la jeune fille revint dans la pièce, toujours souriante mais vêtue de l'uniforme scolaire. Il leva la tête vers elle : elle ne semblait pas le moins du monde mal à l'aise mais au contraire très en forme. Harry se dit qu'il n'avait peut-être pas fait une gaffe en fin de compte et lui rendit un franc sourire cette fois ci.

- On y va ?

- C'est parti !

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau du direceur, Dumbeldore, Mme Pomfresh, le professeur McGonagall ainsi que Ron et Ginny, étaient présents. Ces deux derniers pensaient que Harry et Hermione allaient arriver bien plus tôt sachant que leur ami était réveillé depuis un moment et ne comprenait pas ce retard, mais chacun se promettait de cuisiner son (ou sa) meilleur(e) ami(e). Les deux absents firent leur apparition dans la pièce et sur un geste du directeur, prirent place côte à côte sur les chaises misent à leur disposition. Dumbeldore fut le premier a rompre le silence :

- Miss Granger, je suis content de voir que vous êtes de retour parmi nous. En revanche je ne m'explique pas votre arrivée commune.

- Désolé monsieur. Panne de réveil.

- Tous les deux ?

- C'était le même réveil en fait. explica Hermione.

Chacun, mise à part Harry qui pâissait à vue d'oeil, essayait tant bien que mal de cacher leur sourire face à cet aveux. Le directeur n'était pas le seul étonné de la réponse de la jeune fille. Elle sembla prendre conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire, ainsi que de l'ampleur de toute cette histoire :

- C'est-à-dire que … j'ai fait un cauchemar, enfin … quand j'étais petite et Harry a été obligé de ...

- De rester à vos côtés pendant la nuit ? proposa le directeur, lui venant ainsi en aide.

- Oui. C'est ça.

Hermione était clairement mal à l'aide et affichait un pauvre sourire.

On avait vraiment l'impression que l'ampleur des évènements qui s'étaient déroulés devant ses yeux et que leurs probables conséquences venaient de lui sauter au visage. Elle avait l'air totalement paniqué et avait pâli. Elle n'osait plus regarder personne, surtout pas Harry. Son changement d'attitude n'avait échappé à personne, notamment à Mme Pomfresh qui pensait que la transformation avait encore légèrement affecté son esprit ce matin, la rendant un peu « insouciante » mais que cet effet venait de s'estomper. Elle comprenait également la gêne que pouvait ressentir la jeune fille surtout au regard de ce qu'ils avaient découvert le matin même.

* * *

_Et voilà Chris , si tu foire ton bac parce que tu n'as pas pu te consentrer sur tes révisions parce que tu voulais la suite du chapitre précédent (putain d'phrase O.o j'espère que ta comprit XD) ben c'est pas ma faute !!!!!!!!!!!! lol. Non sérieusement, je sais ce que c'est que la galère des révisions (bienvenue au club!) alors je te dis "merde" ! (à prendre au sens positif, hein !)_

_Désolé pour les fautes, j'me suis pas relu ._

_Vous en faîte pas, le prochain sera plus long :)_


	8. N'oublie pas ta promesse

**Rating : **K +

**Couple : **Harry/Hermione

**Note de l'auteuse : **Ouais je sais, j'avais dit pas de nouveau chapitre avant la fin du bac. Mais ça à été plus fort que moi XD

Oui parce qu'à partir de ce chapitre, c'est là qu'on rigole ! Enfin ... que je rigole, parce que vous je vais vous faire languir et vous frustrer !! Niark ! Mais non j'chuis pas méchante :) Avouer que s'il y avait tout de suite les grands "je taime", ça casserait tout. Alors bonne lecture !!!

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : N'oublie pas ta promesse**

L'esprit d'Hermione fonctionnait à toute allure. Elle repensait à tout ce qui s'était passé durant ces quelques jours : lorsqu'elle était enfant elle n'avait rien fait de particulier qui pourrait la mettre mal à l'aise et elle en gardait de bons souvenirs, en revanche ce matin … Bien sûr elle n'avait rien fait, elle, mais quand même ! Elle n'oserait plus regarder Harry en face après ça. Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse se demandant comment elle allait pouvoir gérer tout ça. Dumbeldore l'a sortie de ses pensées :

- Bon, puisque tout est rentré dans l'ordre, c'est parfait. Miss Granger, Mr Potter, vous pourrez reprendre les cours dès demain. Vous pouvez à présent disposer. Miss Granger, vous passerez tout de même à l'infirmerie pour faire quelques tests avant de retourner en cours.

Toujours incapable de prononcer un mot, elle acquiesça. Les quatre adolescents se levèrent et se retrouvèrent dans le couloir du troisième étage. Devant le silence d'Hermione, Ron demanda :

- Mione ? Hermione … ça va ?

- Hum ? Oui, oui, ça va.

- Alors, ça fait quoi de retomber en enfance ?

- En fait, je ne réalise pas trop pour l'instant. Je … je me souviens de tout mais comme si c'était loin. Et puis pendant tout ce temps je n'avais aucun contrôle, c'était comme si j'étais retournée à l'époque de mes cinq ans, sans me rappeler de ce que j'avais pu vivre après. Je ne peux pas vous expliquer, c'est trop … étrange.

- Nous comprenons Mione, ne t'en fait pas. intervint Ginny, voulant mettre fin à l'interrogatoire qu'avait entreprit son frère. Tu viens avec moi ? Je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie.

- J'arrive !

Les deux filles partirent donc vers l'infirmerie où Mme Pomfresh pratiqua les quelques tests nécéssaire, laissant les deux garçons au millieu du couloir. Un sourire sur les lèvres, Ron demanda :

- Alors ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

- Heum … c'est-à-dire qu'on vous a vu tous les deux … ce matin … dans la chambre dHermione.

- Oh … Et ?

- Vous sembliez proches.

- On dormait Ron, c'est tout. Tu vas devoir faire entrer ça dans ton petit crâne de tête de mule !

Sur ce, il disparue rapidement derrière une statue, empruntant l'un des nombreux passages secrets de l'école. Autant ce matin il était de bonne humeur et heureux, autant le changement significatif de comportement d'Hermione lui faisait comprendre que la conversation qu'il comptait avoir avec elle allait être plus compliqué que prévu. Pourtant il voulait qu'ils parlent tous les deux de ce qui s'était passé, de ce qui se passait entre eux depuis le début. Mettre les choses au clair. Ce qu'il avait ressenti en se réveillant près d'elle lui avait procuré tellement de bien être, un tel bonheur qu'il voulait que cela se reproduise chaque jour pendant le reste de sa vie.

¤¤¤¤

Pendant ce temps, à l'infirmerie, Hermione était assise sur un des lit, Ginny debout à ses côtés, pendant que Mme Pomfresh leur tournait le dos en regardant les résultats de ses examens. Elle leur fit face en souriant :

- Tout me semble parfait.

- Tant mieux …

- Miss Granger, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien… tout va bien. C'est juste que …

- Que quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est compliqué.

Sans un mot de plus, elle se leva, suivit par Ginny. Une fois seules dans le couloir, la rousse proposa :

- On peut en parler si tu veux.

- Peut-être plus tard.

- Penses-y.

- Merci.

- Mione, ... qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- A propos de quoi ?

- Et bien ... il se trouve que ce matin nous sommes passés dans ta chambre …

- Ecoute, j'avais fait un cauchemar, c'est tout. Ce n'était pas moi !

- Tu es sûre ? Hier soir sans doute mais …

- Ginny ... Je t'en prie.

- C'est bon, vas te reposer.

- Oui, tu as raison.

- Donc pas de révisions !

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Ne ne voulant pas risquer de tomber sur Harry, Hermione retourna rapidement dans sa chambre et s'empara du premier livre qu'elle trouva.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

La jeune fille était assise devant son bureau depuis un moment mais n'arrivait pas vraiment à se concentrer sur ses cours, un peu troublée par les récents évènements. Les talons posés sur le rebord de sa chaise, les genoux relevés qu'elle entourait de ses bras, et sur lesquels elle avait posé son menton, les yeux dans le vague, elle semblait à des années lumières de cette pièce ou même de cet univers.

Elle repensait à son réveil dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Au début elle avait pensé être encore dans un rêve quand elle avait senti sa chaleur et ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle n'avait d'abord pas voulu y croire puis elle avait senti sa main sur son visage : SA main, à lui, elle n'avait pas eu à réfléchir une seconde pour savoir à qui appartenait le corps et la main. C'est pour cela qu'elle se sentait aussi bien.

Elle avait retenue son souffle un instant mais n'avait pas bougée, appréciant trop ce contact et ayant peur qu'un geste de sa part ne l'arrête. Pendant un moment elle s'était laissée aller à la sensation de bonheur procurée par l'effleurement de ces doigts sur sa peau. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il cesse … jamais. Mais soudain sa main s'était éloignée de son visage, elle avait ressenti un grand vide qui avait disparu aussitôt qu'il avait pris sa main, qu'il l'avait caressée et qu'il avait enlacé ses doigts aux siens. Elle n'y avait d'abord pas cru puis une vague de tendresse mêlée de désir l'avait submergée. Elle s'était cependant contrôlée se contentant de profité de cet instant volé, tant de fois rêvé. Elle n'était pas encore elle-même, restée quelque part entre l'enfance, l'insouciance et …En fait, non, elle n'avait pas vraiment d'excuses. Elle avait aimé ce réveil tout en douceur et s'était surprise à prier pour qu'il y en est d'autres, beaucoup d'autres … La jeune fille secoua la tête, comme pour chasser toutes ces idées et se resaisit brusquement. Elle se rassit normalement et attrapa quasiment au hasard un parchemin posé sur son bureau, le déroula et tenta de s'y intéresser … sans aucun succès. Elle le rejeta rageusement par terre, tout comme les différents livres et autres parchemins qui parsemaient son bureau. Elle prit ensuite sa tête dans ses mains lorsqu'une voix la fit sursauter.

- Eh bien Mione, je vois que tu adopte enfin mes méthodes de rangements. Je suis surpris.

Elle se redressa et se retourna rapidement, surprise et mal à l'aise :

- Harry !

- Tout va comme tu veux, Mione ?

- Un simple problème de concentration.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour te venger sur ces pauvres parchemins.

Un sourire sur les lèvres, Harry commença à ramasser toutes les affaires éparpillées au sol. Hermione se leva, lui faisant signe d'arrêter :

- Laisse, Harry … ce n'est pas la peine.

- Ca me fait plaisir. annonça-t-il en ramasssant la dernières feuilles qu'il posa ave les autres sur le bureau.

- Tu voulais quelque chose ?

- Ah vrai dire, oui. Je voulais te rappeler une certaine promesse que tu m'avais faite …

- Harry !

C'était exactement ce qu'elle redoutait. La fameuse promesse. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Il n'avait pas le droit de la forcer ! Bien sûr elle aurait aimé l'accompagner mais elle savait parfaitement ce qui allait se passer et s'il ne passait rien ce serait encore pire …

D'un certain côté elle lui en voulait d'avoir profité de la situation, d'avoir profité d'un de ses moments de faiblesse pour l'obliger à accepter ce qu'elle avait si longtemps refusé, mais d'un autre côté cela prouvait au moins une chose : il avait vraiment envie qu'elle l'accompagne et ça, ça flattait son égaux et prouvait qu'il tenait à elle. Sa peur ne l'avait cependant pas quittée et elle cherchait un moyen de l'esquiver sans pour autant faire trop de peine à son ami.

- Mione … tu avais promis.

- Non, ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai promis ça.

- Tu joue sur les mots.

- Ecoute, j'ai du travail en retard à cause de toute cette histoire …

Harry ne parvenait pas a y croire. Elle recommençait encore et là, il en avait assez :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?

- Quoi ?

- Ca ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu te cache derrière ton travail !

Hermione se leva et s'écarta brusquement de lui en repoussant sa chaise. S'en était trop. Comment pouvait-il la juger ainsi ?

- Harry, ça suffit ! Je refuse de t'accompagner ! Je n'ai pas à me justifier !

- ...

- Maintenant, sors.

Il s'exécuta sans dire un mot sachant que ses paroles dépasseraient certainement ses pensées et il ne voulait pas envenimer la situation. Cela ne servirait à rien d'insister. Pour l'instant du moins. Quant à Hermione, elle s'était rassise sur sa chaise et avait pris sa tête dans ses mains. Elle ne pleura pas. Elle ne voulait pas.

Elle regrettait ce qui venait de se passer bien sûr, mais cela n'était pas vraiment inattendu. Cette situation durait depuis si longtemps qu'elle devenait ingérable et menaçait d'exploser à tout instant. Trop de tensions, de non-dits, de sous-entendus … Cétait inévitable.

* * *

_Sheena China, Nana Potter, venez pas me dire que ce chapitre est petit :) Oui j'aurais pu faire encore mieux. Mais avec les épreuves et tout ça, j'ai pas trop beaucoup de temps._

_Et pour ceux qui ont encore des épreuves à passer (genre moi. beurk) je vous dit __Bonne chance !!!_


	9. Harry ? S'il te plaît envolemoi

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennet pas, blablabla.

**Rating** : K + (ça dépend d'où on se place)

**Couple** : Harry/Hermione

**Note de l'auteur : **Pour fêter la fin des épreuves, je vous poste un nouveau chapitre ! C'est pas beau, ça :)

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Harry ? S'il te plaît ... envole-moi**

Elle se redressa soudain, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça ... elle ne pouvait pas laisser partir. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Elle se leva d'un bon et courut dans les couloirs pour tenter de rattraper Harry. Les élèves s'étonnaient sur son passage et s'écartaient pour ne pas se faire bousculer. Certains ayant vu Harry prendre le même chemin un peu plus tôt esquissèrent un sourire. L'histoire de leur réveil à deux avait fait le tour de l'école. Ron avait été, une fois de plus, incapable de tenir sa langue. La jeune fille le rattrapa finalement près des escaliers, quelque peu essoufflée elle attendit un moment avant de l'interpeller. Il lui tournait le dos et ne l'avait vraisemblablement pas entendue arriver, elle se sentait un peu idiote à présent mais se força à aller jusqu'au bout maintenant qu'elle était là.

- HARRY !

L'interpelé se retourna, on ne peut plus surpris. Il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas, mais était cependant très agréablement étonné. Il voyait bien qu'elle était mal à l'aise et cherchait ses mots. Bien sûr il aurait pu l'aider, lui tendre une perche, mais il voulait voir comment elle se sortirait de cette situation. Alors qu'elle baissait les yeux, lui la regardait, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Heu … je … c'est-à-dire que … en fait je …

- Tu ?

Voyant que la situation amusait beaucoup son interlocuteur qui semblait remis de leur précédente conversation, elle esquissa elle-même un sourire, pencha la tête sur le côté l'air de dire : « je sais bien que tu le fais exprès pour me déstabiliser mais je me vengerais » Elle décida alors d'adopter le même état d'esprit.

- Je croyais que tu m'avais promis que tu n'irais pas voler sans moi ?

- Vraiment ? Je n'en ai aucun souvenir.

Hermione le regarda droit dans les yeux et rentra un peu plus dans son jeu :

- Ah oui ? Alors j'ai du rêver. Dommage … mais ce n'est pas grave. Amuse-toi bien !

Souriant toujours, elle tourna les talons et commença à partir.

- Mione, attend !

- Oui ?

- Tu veux m'accompagner ?

La jeune fille revint alors vers lui et fit semblant de réfléchir :

- Mmmm … je n'y avais pas pensé, mais pourquoi pas ?

- Dans un quart d'heure au terrain de Quidditch.

- D'accord. A tout de suite !

Elle laissa Harry planté là, au beau milieux du couloir, un sourire béat plaqué sur le visage. Elle avait enfin accepté ! Et elle avait même fait le premier pas … bon, le deuxième premier pas mais c'était quand même quelque chose. Il était extrêmement content de la tournure qu'avaient pris les choses et avait hâte de la retrouver. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça ! Il se rendit ensuite dans son dortoir afin de récupérer son balais et descendit jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch sans quitter son sourire, ce qui intrigua plus d'un élève.

¤¤¤

Lorsqu'elle arriva sur le terrain de Quidditch, Hermione ne vit nul part la silhouette de son ami. Elle leva alors les yeux et le trouva enfin. Visiblement, il n'avait pas su résister à l'appel de son balais et s'était laissé aller à quelques figures. Elle serait bien resté là à le regarder plutôt que de voler avec lui mais, malheureusement pour elle, Harry jetta un oeil vers le sol et la remarqua, ce qui le fit aussitôt sourire. Il descendit en piqué et s'arrêta tout près d'elle.

La jeune fille avait profité de leur quelques minutes de séparation pour enfiler une tenue un peu plus chaude. Tout les deux étaient gênés par le silence qui s'était installé. Le froid qui régnait en cette saison avait dissuadé les élèvs de mettre le nez dehors, laissant les deux amis définitivement seuls. Chacun cherchait quelque chose à dire sans pour autant trouver.

- Euh ... Tu es prête ?

- Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ?

- Ecoute Mione, je sais que ... tu n'es pas très rassuré sur un balais. Mais ... je ne ferais rien qui pourrait te mettre en danger. Fais-moi confiance.

- C'est à dire que ... je ...

- Je ne veux pas te forcer, tu sais. Je te demande juste d'avoir confiance.

Harry pouvait voir qu'elle n'était pas vraiment rassuré quand à l'idée de voler. Bien qu'il adorerait volé en sa compagnie, il ne l'obligerait à rien. Il aurait simplement aimé qu'elle lui fasse un peu confiance. Sa déception passa dans ses yeux, ce que ne manqua pas Hermione. Ayant baissé la tête, elle la lui releva en souriant et chercha son regard :

- Envole-moi.

La surprise passa dans les yeux de Harry. Il semblait vouloir une confirmation à ces propos. Confirmation qu'elle lui accorda en acquiesçant, souriant toujours :

- S'il te plaît Harry, envole-moi.

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage du survivant. Il enfourcha son balai et lui fit signe d'approcher. Il songea d'abord à la faire monter derrière afin qu'elle s'accroche à lui mais préféra la faire s'installé devant lui. Il aurait alors une meilleure prise sur elle, ce qui la rassurerait plus. Elle enfourcha donc à son tour l'Eclair de Feu et se colla contre le torse derrière elle. Harry entoura la taille de la jeune fille de ses bras et posa ses mains sur le manche, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Son sourire toujours sur les lèvres, il demanda :

- Prête ?

Le souffle de la jeune fille s'acceléra. Elle savait qu'elle avait encore le choix. Elle pouvait toujours faire marche arrière. Mais bizarrement, elle n'en avait pas envie. Lorsqu'elle acquiesça, Harry frappa le sol de son pied droit, les faisant s'envoler instantanément. Les mains d'Hermione se crispèrent sur le manches et elle se colla un peu plus contre Harry. Sentant l'angoisse de la jeune fille, il posa sa main droite sur le ventre d'Hermione, guidant son Eclaire de Feu de l'autre. Il l'emmena ainsi au dessus du parc de l'école et de la forêt interdite. L'assurance de Harry semblait communicative puisque lorsqu'ils survolèrent le lac, Hermione était totalement détendu, souriante, et profitait de la vue qui offrait à elle. Lentement, Harry lâcha le manche de son balais, laissant à Hermione le contrôle de leur vole. D'abord surprise, elle raffermit sa prise sur le balais puis se pencha sur la droite, modifiant leur trajectoire.

* * *

Il est petit, c'est vrai. Mais à la base, il était pas prévu. Et en plus j'ai pas relu. Désolé T.T

Sinon il vous plaît ? Moi je le trouve mignon :)

Et une fois de plus, merci de votre soutient à tous et à toutes ! N'oubliez pas que c'est avant tout pout vous que j'écris ;)


	10. Premier baiser ? Persque

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennet pas, blablabla.

**Rating** : K + (ça dépend d'où on se place (ni voyez pas d'allusions perverses -.-"))

**Couple** : Harry/Hermione

**Nombre de chapitres prévus **: 14 (si ma mémoire est bonne)

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Premier baiser ? Persque ...**

Ayant reprit le contrôle de son balais, Harry les ramena devant les portes du château. Alors qu'elle posait le pied au sol, Hermione n'avait toujours pas quitté son sourire, ce qui amusa beaucoup le jeune homme :

- Je savais bien que tu appréçierais !

- Oui ! Et je regrette même de ne pas l'avoir fait avant ! C'était fantastisque !

En cette instant, Hermione ressemblait à une petite fille qui venait de découvrir, émerveillée, ses cadeaux de Noël. Ce rendant compte qu'il ne cessait de la regarder en souriant, elle se calma, mais souriait toujours, et se mit à rougir.

- Tu m'emmeneras encore ?

- Tu pourras le faire toute seule, maintenant que tu as vaincue ta peur.

- Oui mais ... c'est pas pareil quand tu es là.

Cette simple phrase fit s'agrandire le sourire d Harry tandis qu'Hermione rougissait encore un peu plus. Encore une fois, une gêne s'installa entre eux. Harry fit un pas vers elle, puis un autre, avançant doucement, comme s'il avait peur d'effrayer. Puisqu'elle avait accepté de surmonter sa peur du vol, il se disait que, peut-être, cette fois ci elle ne reculerais pas s'il tentait une autre approche. Lentement, il se pencha vers elle, ne laissant que quelques centimètres les séparer. Il voulait que ce soit elle qui comble l'espace qui les séparait, montrant ainsi qu'elle était d'accord. Elle sembla se poser plusieurs questions, mais finalement, entreprit de parcourir la faible distance qui les séparait. Le coeur de Harry se mit à battre plus fort. Il voyait les lèvres d'Hermione se rapprocher des siennes. Toujours plus près. Il commenca à fermer les yeux. Il y était presque quand ...

- Atchou !

Il poussa un soupire de découragement. Hermione s'était écarter précipitament de lui, évitant ainsi de lui éternuer dessus. Rompant par la même occasion, la magie de l'instant.

- A tes souhaits.

- Merci.

Une fois de plus, elle rougissait. Regrettait-elle se qui avait faillit se passer ? Il espérait simplement que non. Elle lui adressa un sourire désolé, le laissant croire qu'elle aussi regrettait.

- Je crois que j'ai dû prendre froid.

- ...

- Je ... je vais aller prendre un bain chaud, ça me remettra d'aplomb.

Incapable de prononcer un mot, il acquiéça. Il la regarda gravir les marches du château assez préciptamment puis disparaître derrière les grandes portes de bois. Il y était presque ! Il ne lui aurait fallu que quelques minuscules petites minutes de plus. Il avait l'impression d'être maudis. Dépité, il se laissa tomber à genoux, poussant un soupire.

- Je n'y arriverais jamais ...

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Bien plus tard, lorsqu'Hermione arriva dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient assis devant la cheminée. N'ayant pas d'autre choix, elle s'assit sur le canapé, à côté du brun. Curieux, Ron demanda :

- Alors, c'était comment ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite et sembla se remémorer l'instant dont il était question. Un doux sourire vint se placer sur son visage. Elle se tourna vers Harry répondit simplement :

- Magique.

Il posa sur elle un regard tendre. En cet instant, il se disait que c'était bien dommage qu'ils ne soient pas seul. Il avait l'impression qu'elle avait moins peur de ce qui pourrait se passer entre eux. Il aurait voulu l'embrasser, là, maintenant; Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'appréçierait pas qu'il le fasse devant dautres personnes. Alors il ne fit rien. Comme souvent.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Malheureusement pour lui, Harry n'eut pas d'autre occasion devant lui. Quand ce n'était pas Neville qui voulait des conseils à propos d'un quelconque devoir à rendre, c'était un membre de l'équipe de Quidditch qui voulait savoir quand aurait lieu le prochain entraînement. Ou autres broutilles de la sorte. Si bien que le moral de Harry finit par s'embrumir, pestant que le monde entier était contre lui et voulait l'empêcher de faire avancer les choses entre Hermione et lui. Il faut dire également que Hermione ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. Avait-elle vraiment besoin d'apporter son aide à tout ceux qui ramaient avec leurs cours ? Apparemment, oui. Fatiguer d'attendre un moment qui ne viendrait jamais, il préféra se rendre dehors sans un mot pour personne, sous les regards compatissant de Ginny et Ron, et sous celui surpris d'Hermione. Ils n'avaient visiblement pas les mêmes intensions. Depuis leur envoler, elle ne lui avait presque pas adressé la parole et ne semblait pas rechercher sa présence. Comme si elle n'avait pas ressentie cette sensation de bonheur lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été sur le point de s'embrasser.

* * *

_Niark ! J'avais dit que j'allais vous frustrer ! (si si si, je vous avais prévenue. Pas d'ma faute si personne ne lit les notes de l'auteuse !)_

_Nan je suis pas méchante ! Je suis joueuse, c'est pas pareille !_


	11. Si elle veut jouer les indifférentes

**Disclaimer** : Toujours pas à moi malgré toutes les demandes écrites que je peux faire :)

**Paring **: Harry/Hermione

**Rating **: K+

**Note de l'auteur** : Nan c'est pas du chantage, vous inquiétez pas, mais la taille des chapitres et la fréquences des publications correspond au nombre de reviews. :)

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Si elle veut jouer les indifférentes, on va être deux**

Assise à son bureau dans sa chambre de Préfète, Hermione ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur ses cours. Ayant assisté aux cours même en étant une enfant, elle n'avait pour ainsi dire presque pas de retard. Mais pour Hermione Granger, c'était déjà trop. Depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé sa taille normale, la Gryffondor avait entreprit de faire tous les dévoirs qu'elle n'avait pas pu rendre durant ces deux dernières semaines. A la fin du dîner, elle s'était donc rendu dans sa chambre. Et cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'elle était là, assise devant son parchemin vierge.

Chaque fois qu'elle essayait de commencer son devoir sur les runes anciennes, son esprit déviait constament vers un certain brun aux yeux vert. En effet, depuis quelques temps, le jeune homme avait installé une certaine distance entre eux. Au début, elle croyait tout simplement qu'il lui laissait du temps pour rattrapper ses cours. Et puis elle avait finit par remarquer certaines choses. Comme le fait qu'il ne cherchait plus sa présence. Ou bien qu'ils ne se lançaient plus dans de grandes discutions. En fait, depuis trois jours, ils ne discutaient plus du tout. C'est à peine s'ils se disaient bonjour. Un voile de tristesse se posa sur le regard d'Hermione. Elle ne réalisait que trop tard la distance qui s'était installée entre eux. Distance qui semblait devenir chaque jour de plus en plus grande. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois puis se pencha de nouveau sur son parchemin, déterminé à clore son devoir.

¤¤¤

Pendant ce temps, l'ambiance dans la Salle Commune des rouge et or n'était pas plus festive. Harry était avachis dans l'un des fauteuils disposé devant la cheminée pendant que Dean affrontait Ron aux échèques et que Seamus aidait Neville pour un devoir de Métamorphose. Tout du moins c'est ce qu'un spectateur aurait pensé au premier regard. Parce qu'en y regardant de plus près, ce spectateur aurait constaté que quatre de ces personnes ne cessaient de jetter des coup d'oeil à la cinquième, un air triste et inquiet sur leurs visages. Cette cinquième personne était plongée dans ses pensées et ne remarquait pas qu'elle était le centre d'attention de ses camarades. Pour être exacte, Harry Potter ne remarquait plus grand chose depuis quelques temps.

Le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Ginny. Voyant ce qui s'offrait à ses yeux, elle soupira. Décidé, elle s'approcha de Harry et prit place dans le fauteuil voisin. Le garçon ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux. Il se contetait de fixer les flammes, inlassablement. Ginny toussota, souhaitant ainsi attirer l'attention du Survivant. Il posa alors sur elle un regard vitreux, presque absent.

- Harry, ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça.

- ...

- Depuis que tu l'as emmené voler tu es une véritable loque ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas.

- Si ça me regarde ! Quand deux de mes amis que l'on considérait comme inséparable semblent se fuir, ça me regarde !

- Je ne la fuis pas.

- Mais bien sûr.

- Je ne fais que rester loin d 'elle puisque c'est ce qu'elle semble vouloir.

- C'est quoi ces conneries ?

- Mais bon sang, ouvres les yeux, Ginny ! Depuis qu'on a faillit s'embrasser elle s'arrange toujours pour partir quand j'arrive ! Elle fuit mon regard, mes tentatives d'approche ! Si elle regrette ce qui a faillit se passer, qu'elle me le dise en face, merde !

Ginny sétait figer de stupeur pendant que les quatre autres personnes présente dans la pièce dévisageait Harry. Il n'avait jamais été question de baiser, jusqu'à présent. Mais bizarrement, cela expliquait bien des choses.

- Alors c'était ça ? Il s'est donc bien passé quelque chose entre vous deux ce jour là ...

- Il ne s'est rien passé du tout, et c'est bien ça le problème ! Mais si elle veut jouer l'indifférente, on va être deux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Avant que Harry n'est pu réponde quoi que ce soit, le portrait de la Grosse Dame, pivota de nouveau. Hermione fit alors son apparition. Perturbée par toutes ses questions sans réponse, elle sétait décidé à aller parler au principal concerné.

Tous se demandaient ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer entre elle et Harry. Alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui, il se leva et commença à se dirriger vers son dortoir. Anticipant, Hermione l'interpella :

- Attend Harry. J'aimerais te parler. S'il te plaît.

- Et bien pas moi. Je suis fatigué, Hermione. On verra ça plus tard.

- Mais ...

Harry s'engouffra dans son dortoir sans plus prêter attention aux propos de la jeune fille. Elle fixa la porte close, interloquée. Ginny la sortie de sa contemplation en l'entraînant vers un fauteuil. Aussitôt assise, Hermione cacha son visage dans ses mains. Le comportement de Harry prouvait que ses hypotèses éaient bonnes. Il la fuyait.

- Hermione ?

L'interpellée releva la tête, dévoilant un regard aux bords des larmes.


	12. Harry, s'il te plaît, expliquemoi !

**Disclaimer** : Toujours pas à moi malgré toutes les demandes écrites que je peux faire :)

**Paring **: Harry/Hermione

**Rating **: K+

**Note de l'auteur : **Encore un peu de patience, les filles ! Bientôt finit ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Harry, s'il te plaît, explique-moi !**

On ne peut pas dire qu'Hermione dormit beaucoup cette nuit là. Et malheureusement pour elle, les choses ne s'arrangèrent pas le lendemain matin. Comme tous les jours, elle avait attendu avec Ginny dans la Salle Commune que Ron et Harry les rejoignent pour le petit-déjeuner. C'est là qu'Hermione comprit que les choses avaient vraiment mal tournées. Ce matin là Harry ne lui adressa aucun regard. Comme s'il ne la voyait pas.

Rien ne s'améliora en journée. Les rares fois où Harry lui adressait la paroles, il lui parlait comme s'il ne la connaissait pas. Comme s'il s'adressait à une Serdaigle dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler avant. Lorsqu'elle voulait engager une conversation, il lui prétextait une excuse quelconque. Une tactique de Quidditch à mettre au point pour le prochain match, un devoir à terminer, un camarade à aider, ... C'est avec effroi qu'Hermione se rendit compte qu'il réutilisait chacunes des excuses qu'elle avait employé lorsque c'était elle qui refusait le dialogue.

La jeune fille vit alors passer les jours sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Hermione s'était laissé choir dans l'un des fauteuils de la Salle Commune depuis plusieurs heures et n'en avait plus bougé. Elle regardait danser les flammes de la cheminée sans vraiment les voir. La nuit était tombée de puis plusieurs heures déjà. Mais cela lui importait peu. Elle ne pensait qu'à une chose : cela faisait une semaine. Une semaine jours pour jours qu'Harry ne lui parlait plus. Elle regarda sa montre et afficha un triste sourire lorsqu'elle prit conscience de l'heure qu'il était. Exactement la même heure que la fois où elle avait voulu mettre les choses au clair dans cette même pièce. Une semaine jours pour jours et heures pour heures.

Plongée dans ses pensées, Hermione n'entendit pas le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrir, pas plus qu'elle ne vit le nouveau venu s'asseoir dans le fauteuil près du sien. Voulant attirer l'attention de la jeune fille, il brisa le silence :

- Bonsoir, Hermione.

Il ne fallut pas plus de trois secondes à la jeune fille pour reconnaître cette voix et tourner précipitament la tête dans cette direction afin d'être sûr que son esprit ne lui jouait pas encore un mauvais tour. Non. Harry était bel et bien là. Mais il ne fit aucun geste envers elle, ce qui fit s'éteindre la faible lueur d'espoir qui s'était rallumé chez Hermione lorsqu'elle l'avait reconnu. Ce n'était visiblement pas ce soir que les choses s'arrangeraient. Alors pourquoi était-il là ? Il avait passé son temps à l'éviter, et à présent il était là, devant elle. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait.

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, Hermione.

- Ah parce que maintenant tu veux me parler ? Je te rappelle que tu as passé la semaine à me fuir !

- Tout comme toi la semaine d'avant.

Contrairement à Hermione, Harry était très calme, ce qui énerva la jeune fille un peu plus encore. Mais avant qu'elle n'ai pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, il poursuivit :

- Il y a exactement une semaine et dix-huit minutes, tu as demandé à me parler. Ici même. Alors je t'écoute.

- Tu te fous de moi, ou quoi ?

- Pas du tout. Pendant une semaine tu as fait comme si je n'éxistais pas. Il était normal que je te rende la pareille.

- Tu as fait ça uniquement par vengeance ?

Le jeune homme acquiéça sous le regard plus que surprit d'Hermione. Elle n'imaginait pas Harry faire ce genre de chose.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

- Tu ne peux pas nier ce qui a faillit se passer le jour où je t'ai emmené voler.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait.

- Alors pourquoi as-tu tout fait pour me fuir ? Je voulais qu'on en discute. Pour que je sâche si j'avais la moindre chance ou si je ferais mieux d'oublier. Mais tu as refusé toute discution, préférant te consacrer à tes devoirs.

- C'est faux. Ca ne s'est pas passé comme ça. Du moins ce n'est pas ma version de l'histoire.

- Dans ce cas je t'écoute.

- Je ne nie absolument pas ce qui a faillit se passer. Et je n'ai pas chercher à fuir toute discution puisque pour moi c'était inutile. Je savais ce que je voulais.

- Et tu voulais quoi ?

- Toi.

- Moi ?

- Oui toi. Mais avant ça, je voulais vraiment me remettre à niveau côté scolarité. Je voulais tout faire le plus vite possible afin de pouvoir par la suite me consacrer à toi. Uniquement à toi.

- Tu as une idée de ce que ça fait de voir que l'on passe après de simple parchemins ?

- Je suis désolé, Harry. Je ne pensais pas que tu verrais les choses comme ça. Et puis lorsque j'ai voulu te parler, tu as refusé de m'écouter. Ce que je comprend parfaitement à présent. Je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai été stupide.

- Non, c'est moi. J'aurais dû t'écouter plutôt que de n'en faire qu'à ma tête.

- Je crois que nous avons chacun nos torts.

Tous les deux se turent. Tout avait été dit. Pourtant le poids qui pesait depuis un certain temps sur le coeur d'Hermione était toujours présent. Après tout, Harry n'avait pas dit s'il voulait toujours leur laisser une chance. Toujours en silence, il se leva et avança de quelques pas avant de se tourner vers elle :

- Tu viens ? Je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta chambre.

Un sourire vint naître sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, ce qui fit en apparaître un également sur celles de Harry. A son tour, elle se leva et le rejoignit. Elle ne savait toujours pas où cette situation les ménerait mais elle était determinée à ne pas faire deux fois la même erreur.

¤¤¤¤

Malgré l'heure tardive, ils ne cherchèrent pas à se cacher. S'ils se faisaient surprendre, Hermione n'aurait qu'à faire jouer son rôle de Préfète. Quant à Harry, ils trouveraient bien une excuse si besoin est.

Sur le chemin menant à la chambre de la jeune fille, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Après tout, ils avaient deux semaines à rattrapper. Tous deux hésitaient sur l'attitude à adopter face à l'autre. Etaient-ils officiellement un couple ? Ou étaient-ils encore de simple amis ?

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le portrait donnant accès à la chambre de la Gryffondor, le silence se réinstalla. Hermione annonça le mot de passe et le passage s'ouvrit.

- Bonne nuit Harry.

- Bonne nuit Hermione.

Avant qu'elle ne disparaisse derrière le tableau, Harry déposa un furtif baiser sur sa joue, puis Hermione franchit le tableau, un sourire sur les lèvres. Harry resta un moment devant le tableau qui s'était refermé. Affichant lui aussi un grand sourire, il fit le chemin inverse et retourna dans la Salle Commune. Finalement, tout s'arrangeait.

* * *

_Encore un chapitre de terminé ! Oui il est court, je sais -.-" Mais on fait ce qu'on peut._

_Au fait, vous en êtes où côté examens ? (oui je suis curieuse !)_


	13. Cauchemar et première fois

**Disclaimer** : Je ne suis toujours pas Rowling

**Paring **: Harry/Hermione

**Rating **: K+

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci à Tavitian de m'avoir rappellé que cette fic n'était pas terminé XD (oui je sais, j'ai vraiment aucune mémoire -.-", c'est pathétique)

* * *

**Retour en enfance**

**Chapitre 13 : Cauchemar et première fois**

Malgré leur réconciliation, Harry ne parvenait pas à dormir. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il le sentait. Plus soucieux qu'inquiet, et sans prendre le temps de se changer, il finit par se relever et sortir du dortoir. Sa cape d'invisibilité sur lui, il refit le chemin jusqu'à la chambre de la préfète et entra grâce au mot de passe que la Gryffondor lui avait donné. A peine eut-il mit un pied dans la pièce, il remarqua la jeune fille qui s'agitait et criait dans son sommeil. Elle remuait dans tous les sens, se débattant encore contre les ennemis de ses cauchemars. Des larmes baignaient son visage et roulaient sur ses joues. Ce spectacle brisa le cœur de Harry qui s'approcha rapidement d'elle et s'agenouilla au bord du lit. Il se demanda quelques secondes ce qu'il pourrait faire, puis grimpa sur le lit et chevaucha la jeune fille, lui bloquant les bras au-dessus de la tête.

- Mione ... Mione, c'est moi ! Harry ! Mione tout va bien, je suis là. Réveille toi, Mione !

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Harry relâcha alors la jeune fille mais ne changea pas de position. Elle regardait frénétiquement autours d'elle, l'air perdu, totalement effrayée, pleurant toujours. Harry finit par s'allonger à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant le plus fort possible contre lui. Au début, elle résista mais finit par se laisser aller, posant la tête contre son épaule et le serrant à son tour, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle sembla se calmer peu à peu, sa respiration reprenant un rythme normal.

- Mione, est-ce que ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Voldemort.

Harry resta sans voix. Il ne pensait pas que les souvenirs de la bataille finale l'affectait encore à ce point. Il est vrai qu'elle en avait vu de dure ce jour là. Endoloris, Imperium, ... Voldemort ne lui avait rien épargné. Tout ça pour quoi ? Parce qu'elle était proche du Survivant. Ce jour là, Harry avait vu sa colère se décuplé et avait vaincu le mage noir presque malgré lui, emporté par son idée de vengeance. Mais pour l'instant le plus important lui semblait de réconforter Hermione et il resserra ses bras autour d'elle, déposant un baiser sur ses cheveux. Il n'aimait pas la voir si fragile, si désemparée. Sans s'en rendre compte il commença à la bercer, tout en caressant sa nuque et ses cheveux. Elle se détacha finalement de lui et s'assit, passant ses bras autours de ses jambes. Harry s'assit à son tour, face à elle, et prit le visage de la jeune fille dans ses mains, l'embrassa délicatement sur le front avant de replonger son regard dans le sien. Elle posa ses propres mains sur les bras du jeune homme qui lui faisait face et lui sourit. Il caressa ses joues de ses pouces. La jeune fille ferma les yeux un instant puis les rouvrit. Leurs visages étaient très proches et ils se retrouvèrent front contre front.

- Tu n'as pas oublié petite Mione, je ne te laisserais jamais. Personne ne te fera de mal. Jamais.

- Mais tu ne seras pas toujours là.

- Je le pourrais si tu le veux.

Hermione eut un léger mouvement de recul, semblant chercher dans son regard une confirmation des paroles qu'il venait de prononcer et surtout de ce qu'elles sous-entendaient. Harry stoppa un instant le mouvement de son pouce sur sa peau et approcha son visage du sien. Elle fit pareille. Leurs nez se frôlaient, se caressaient. Leurs lèvres entrouvertes se cherchaient mais ils hésitaient encore. Leurs souffles se mêlaient. Ils avançaient puis reculaient ? Ils jouaient l'un avec l'autre. Finalement les lèvres de Harry frôlèrent celles de Hermione puis, submergés par une vague de désir, leurs bouches se rejoignirent dans un baiser à la fois tendre et passionné, qui les emporta au-delà de tout ce qu'ils avaient connu avant.

L'intensité croissante de leur baiser les dépassa et ils commencèrent à s'allonger sur le lit sans se séparer. Leurs mains respectives avaient quitté leurs emplacements originels et exploraient à présent le corps de l'autres. Le peu de vêtements qu'ils portaient tomba rapidement à terre et les heures qui suivantes furent éprouvante pour les deux amants. Epuisante, mais placées sous le signe de la passion, de la fougue, de l'amour, de la tendresse.

La nuit fut la plus belle de leur vie, plus belle qu'ils auraient pu l'imaginer, la plus longue, la plus  
merveilleuse, ... Ils montèrent au septième ciel et ne redescendirent que beaucoup plus tard, au comble du bonheur. Ils ne s'endormirent qu'au petit matin, enlacés, les doigts et les jambes entrecroisés. Ils s'étaient donnés l'un à l'autre sans aucune retenue, et même si rien n'avait été programmé, ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient vraiment surpris de la tournure des événements. Ils s'étaient découverts cette nuit. Lui avait pu se rendre compte de quelle amante passionnée et inventive elle pouvait être, et elle avait été étonnée de la tendresse, de la douceur et de la délicatesse de son amant.

Harry émergea vers midi et quand il ouvrit les yeux, il eut une sensation de déjà vu. Mais cette fois, la situation était légèrement différente : le corps blottit contre le sien, et qu'il tenait farouchement contre lui comme s'il avait peur de la voir disparaître, était nu, tout comme le sien, et les moments qu'ils venaient de passer le remplissait de ravissement et expliquait l'énorme sourire qu'il affichait. Cette fois son rêve était devenu réalité. Des réveils comme celui-ci il y en aurait des milliers d'autres si elle le voulait, et il priait pour que ce soit le cas en la regardant dormir paisiblement, sa joue pâle contre son torse qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. Il réitéra son geste de la veille, à savoir repousser quelques mèches brunes derrière ses oreilles et caresser son visage. Mais la donne avait changé, alors il caressa ensuite son épaule dénudée, descendant le long de son bras jusqu'à sa main, qu'il prit délicatement dans la sienne, pour la porter à sa bouche et embrassa ses doigts fins un par un. Il se décida ensuite à la réveiller et s'empara de ses lèvres dans un doux baiser qui s'intensifia quand Hermione y répondit sans ouvrir les yeux. Rapidement Harry la bascula sous lui pour pouvoir mieux l'embrasser. Il descendit dans son cou, l'embrassant toujours, comme ivre du contact de la peau de la jeune fille.

Hermione enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de son amant, se mordant les lèvres sous la douce torture qu'il lui infligeait, toujours les yeux fermés. Ils repartirent à leur passionnante activité comme on dit. Deux heures plus tard ils étaient à nouveau l'un contre l'autre, jouant avec leurs mains enlacées. Harry déposa un baiser sur la paume de la jeune fille et la serra encore plus contre lui.

- Je t'aime tellement.

Hermione se redressa brusquement et s'appuya sur un coude pour le regarder, surprise de l'entendre prononcer ses mots qu'elle avait tant rêvé d'entendre de sa bouche.

- Tu le pense vraiment ?

- Tu ne me crois pas ?

- Je crois que ... je l'ai toujours su. Et je t'aime aussi.

Pour toute réponse, Harry l'embrassa de nouveau. Hermione y répondit volontiers puis se détacha en s'enroula dans le drap avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte.

- Où tu vas ?

- Prendre ma douche, pourquoi ?

- Je pense que je devrais t'accompagner, tu pourrais faire de mauvaises rencontres …

- Je suis une grande fille, je sais me défendre toute seule.

Harry se leva à son tour et rejoignit la jeune fille. Il la prit par la taille pour la coller à lui et la serra dans ses bras en lui embrassant le lobe de l'oreille puis le cou et les épaules.

- Hum ... Harry ... arrête ...

- Quoi ?

- Hummm ... non, rien.

- J'en étais sûr.

* * *

_Pas trop guimauve, j'espère. J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher XD_


	14. Epilogue

**Disclaimer** : Je ne suis toujours pas Rowling

**Paring **: Harry/Hermione

**Rating **: K+

**Note de l'auteur** : dernier chapitre ! Enfin là :)

* * *

**Retour en enfance**

**Chapitre 14 : Epilogue**

Dans le parc de Poudlard, sous l'un des nombreux chênes, un jeune homme brun était assis dans l'herbe, le dos appuyer contre l'arbre, une petite fille sur ses genoux. Un livre était ouvert devant eux. Le jeune homme lisait a voix haute tandis que la petite fille regardait les images bouger devant elle, émerveillée :

- « Le Gentilhomme qui faisait l'essai de la pantoufle, ayant regardé attentivement Cendrillon, et la trouvant fort belle, dit que cela était juste, et qu'il avait ordre de l'essayer à toutes les filles. Il fit asseoir Cendrillon, et approchant la pantoufle de son petit pied ... »

- Elle va lui aller la pantoufle, hein ? Dis ?

Devant l'impatience de l'enfant, le jeune homme ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Lui ébouriffant les cheveux, il lui expliqua :

- Si tu me laisse te lire la suite, tu le sauras !

- Je veux savoir !

- Alors tais-toi et écoute-moi, petite ange.

La fillette acquiésça vigoureusement et se cala contre le torse de l'adulte, attendant la suite avec impatience. Le brun la fixait, un sourire sur les lèvres, lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers lui, se demandant ce qu'il attendait pour continuer. Devant les yeux interrogateurs de la fillette, il reprit le cours de sa lecture :

- « En approchant la pantoufle de son petit pied, il vit qu'elle y entrait sans peine, et qu'elle y était juste comme de cire ».

- Ca veut dire quoi ?

- Ca veut dire que la pantoufle lui allait comme si elle avait été faite pour elle.

- D'accord.

- « L'étonnement des deux soeurs fut grand, mais plus grand encore quand Cendrillon tira de sa poche l'autre petite pantoufle qu'elle mit à son pied. Là-dessus arriva la marraine, qui ayant donné un coup de baguette sur les habits de Cendrillon, les fit devenir encore plus magnifiques que tous les autres. »

- Alors le prince il va l'épouser, hein ? Maintenant qu'elle est redevenue belle.

- Chutttt ! Ecoute !

La fillette acquiéça en souriant et reporta son regard sur les pages animées du livre. Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à reprendre sa lecture quand un jeune homme blond vint s'asseoir prêt deux :

- Alors Potter, encore en train de remplir la tête de ce petit ange avec tes histoires à dormir debout ?

- Que veux-tu Drago, tous les enfants aiment ce genre d'histoire.

- Tu n'aime pas les histoires de princesses, tonton Drago ?

- Y a mieux. Beaucoup mieux.

- Ben moi j'aime bien, alors chuuut ! Je veux la suite !

Et devant le regard surprit de l'ex serpentard, la fillette retourna à son livre. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Voir son petit ange remettre Drago à sa place était toujours un vrai plaisir.

- Harry, c'est pas que l'histoire de je ne sais quelle princesse ne me plaise pas, en fait si mais c'est pas le sujet. Je disais donc que ta dulcinée m'envoie te dire qu'on attend plus que vous.

- La fête va commencer ?

- Oui, princesse.

Sortant des bras de Harry, la fillette se leva et commença à courir en direction du château. Harry referma son bouquin et se leva, imiter par Drago. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, ils se trouvèrent face à une pièce magnifiquement décorée, avec en son centre une table couverte de cadeaux, et une autres emplit de plats qui n'attendaient plus qu'à être dévorés. De nombreuses personnes étaient présentes, dont le corps enseignant, la famille Weasley, les anciens Gryffondor, et bien d'autres encore.

Drago se dirrigea vers son parrain, tandis que Harry alla déposer un baiser sur les lèvres d'une charmante brunette avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

- Alors ? Elle n'a pas été trop difficile à occuper ?

- Pas du tout. Heureusement qu'elle a hérité de ta patience !

- Alors dites-moi Mr Potter, que ressentez-vous à l'idée que votre fille va fêter ses six printemps ?

- Je me dis qu'elle est le portrait craché de sa mère à son âge. Et je peux l'affirmer puisque je me suis occupé d'elle il y a plusieurs années.

La jeune femme allait répondre lorsque Drago intervint :

- Harry, Hermione, venez, elle va ouvrir ses cadeaux !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La nuit était tombé à présent. Hermione était assise devant sa coiffeuse lorsque Harry entra dans la pièce :

- Ca y est, elle dort enfin.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit tant de temps ?

- Elle a voulu connaître la fin de l'histoire. Un jour ta fille aura ma peau.

- C'est aussi la tienne, je te rappelle. D'autant plus qu'elle à prit ton côté borné.

Le jeune homme lui tira la langue pour toute réponse, avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il en ressortie, Hermione était déjà emmitouffler sous les couvertures. Il la rejoignit le plus silencieusement possible. Il commença à caresser son ventre, la faisait sourire.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Moi ? Rien.

Il ne cessa pas ses caresses et se rapprocha un peu plus de la jeune femme, déposant de léger baiser sur ses bras et son visage.

- Mme Potter, je suis désolé de vous apprendre que tous les désirs de votre petite princesse n'ont pas été comblés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Il y avait un cadeau qu'elle voulait par dessus tout. Mais elle ne l'a pas eut.

Harry se déplaça de façon à être au-dessus de sa partenaire. Il reprit ses baisers papillon tout en laissant ses mains parcourir le corps d'Hermione. Celle-çi commençait à haleté mais tenta de reprendre le court de leur conversation :

- Et elle aurait voulu quoi d'autre ?

- Un petit frère.

Hermione rouvrit brusquement les yeux et cessa tout mouvement. Harry ne pu que sourire face à cette réaction et continua d'explorer ce corps qu'il connaissait déjà par-coeur. Alors que les mains de Harry allaient et venaient, Hermione avait l'impression qu'il était partout à la fois. Sur ses cuisses, sur sa poitrine, sur sa taille, ...

- On pourrait ... hummm ... peut-être le lui donner ... ce petit frère.

- Ca risque de ne pas macher du premier coup ...

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Comme s'il avait attendu le signal du départ, Harry captura ses lèvres dans un baiser voluptueux, l'emportant dans un tourbillon de sensations.

Et alors qu'elle commençait à s'endormir après avoir atteind le septième ciel, Hermione songea qu'elle devrait remercier Neville pour sa maladresse lors de ce cours de potion qui avait changer leurs vies, il y a maintenant sept ans.

FIN !

* * *

_Je me doute que vous vous attendiez à autre chose, mais j'estime que tout a été dit. J'espère quand même que vous avez appréçiez _

_Si vous avez des questions (genre : qu'est-ce que Drago vient foutre dans cette histoire o.O ??) demandez moi, je vous répondrais _

_Une dernière petite review ? S'il vous plaît !_


End file.
